Andy's Somebody Else
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy never left Miranda in Paris and came back to her and a month later, Miranda's hears about Andy's new man in her life. Brody. Expect misunderstandings and eventual inevitable bound to be together Mirandy...
1. Chapter 1

Miranda heard her laughter first. She also heard the passion when Andrea mentioned his name.

Brody.

Talking on the phone this morning at her desk, telling someone that ever since he came along, how everything was different, everything's changed for her. Everything was just perfect for Brody and her.

Heard her talking about him, how Andrea had finally found someone who made her complete. Brody was in every way meant to share her life with.

Blue eyes narrowed coldly at that declaration.

Somebody else was in her life. Not _the cook_. Miranda had seen him once. The lumberjack fryer. He was all right to look at with dark brows and shaggy curls. His name was Nate not Brody. Miranda had heard Andrea talk to Nate a few times at her desk. Somehow thought they were still together.

Cook boy with hair like a Labradoodle was not with her anymore. Miranda liked the idea.

Half tempted to suddenly invite Andrea to the townhouse for dinner and get to know each other more.

Heard _it_ in her voice. Said his name differently. It was love. Miranda surely knew what this meant. Andrea was _in love_ with some Mr. Wonderful.

She glowed. He made her glow.

 _Brody._

Miranda hardly knew that glow, never with Stephen or her twin daughter's father, once or twice she'd seen it on loved up ninnies like on her old roommates faces at art school and at Chic and at Runway France in Paris when she'd been first becoming Miranda Priestly, that look was from breathless kisses and sheet grabbing sex.

Miranda didn't like the idea of any broad shouldered unshaven Brody making Andrea glow or breathlessly grab bed sheets for any reason.

Icily mulling over faces to herself, snapping a portfolio with a flick of each page by her ivory manicured fingers, was it that tall hunk who wore colorful Thomas Pink and brogues in Art or maybe that courier yesterday who Miranda swore smiled to much at Andrea. He did take a long time looking over her signature with the package he delivered.

Flirting by complimenting her penmanship. Admiring her cursive writing, was like looking down her cleavage to Miranda.

''Goodness Andrea he's so cute.''

Andy showed on her phone a few pictures of him.

''Em you have to meet him. Brody and I are having you for brunch. Bring Serena.''

Emily caved. ''Fine. I accept. When?''

''This Sunday.''

Miranda winced. Brody and I. He must live with her.

Brody this and that from Andy's lips, making her fingers clench on her work.

Andrea and Brody were a couple who brunched. Mr. Perfect probably lavished her romantically with breakfast in bed or woke up holding her.

A twinge of something inside her curled, she wouldn't voice, made her an absolute La Priestly all morning. Especially to _her_.

Emily's eyes were huge on how Miranda was vicious with sending Andrea on countless errands all morning, the snooty redhead was glad she wasn't the brown-eyed once fashion disaster today.

Miranda had it in for Andrea this Wednesday.

Emily knew all about Andrea walking away in Paris and returning to Miranda that evening from Nigel, everybody in the office knew about it.

It was still a wonder Andrea Sachs wasn't working for Soap Opera Digest or homeless on a street corner asking for change for what she did during fashion week to the feared Editor.

Nothing Andrea did was right today. Things worsened by lunch for poor Andy who couldn't even enjoy fall in a bowl. Organic butternut squash soup.

''Six, here hope you and Brody enjoy this.''

Nigel jiggled the shopping bag from him, full of gifts for them. ''Don't play with these toys all night. '' Wagging his finger at her. Andy hugged Nigel in thanks.

''Six I know you said he likes things squeaky and I trust he'll learn to stop streaking.'' Miranda eyes darkened.

Andrea's dreamboat was an exhibitionist pervert.

Andy face colored. ''We're learning going commando down the hall is not acceptable for our neighbors.''

Nigel snorted at Brody doing that.

''So any wild plans this weekend with the new man with pants on in your life Six? ''

Andy smiled fully at Nigel. ''Nigel. Brody and I are just getting to know each other. We're taking a bubble bath tonight, he likes it and maybe since it's feeling like fall, go shopping at the market.''

Miranda blue eyes narrowed on Andrea. First accepting sex toys handed out freely and at her Runway and now visions of Andrea in a bubble bath made her blush pink.

Sharing a tub with Brody made her livid.

Could picture them together, walking with his arm around her, probably the tall solid hugging type who playfully feeds you samples at food stalls.

Brody would easily get her eyes to sparkle on him and bring out that smile that made Miranda inside melt.

Andy felt the air shift in the office, saw out of the corner of her eye, silvery white hair of Miranda standing in her doorway.

Getting up, she hadn't heard Miranda call her. Still holding her phone with the screen saver of Brody's smile on her, Andy went after her.

Turning her back, flouncing elegantly back to her office.

''Miranda?'' Andy smiled at her boss.

''Andrea I seem to be missing my coffee this morning, perhaps my simple instructions are too much for you Andrea? Go get it. Fetch.''

Andy balked, Miranda's icy tone was something she hadn't experienced in a while. She wasn't a golden retriever.

Saw a glint of cold malice in her eyes. ''Try to bring it hot this time. I'd avoid engorging yourself on treats, Andrea unless you have a condition that requires it.''

Dismissed and called fat, Andy swallowed her hurt.

Usually every now and then, going to Starbucks, Miranda would in a strange veiled act of niceness, suggest Andrea get a one for herself or a muffin or a brownie or last week, waspishly told to bring one for her too.

Andy had done just that, she got a healthy raspberry peach muffin and a caramel brownie, Miranda took her brownie on her. Andy had sputtered and almost swallowed her tongue. The dragon ate sweets.

Gooey sweets.

Andy was pretty sure, she heard Miranda moan. Making her clench her long legs at hearing that sound come from Miranda's parted lips.

Andy usually had dreams that elicited that sound from her beautiful boss.

That next morning, the same kind of brownie, but fresh was waiting at her desk. For her.

They'd even begun to have conversations about little things, films and books and the upcoming holidays.

Andy liked those late nights with her. It was a side of Miranda, Andy fell in love with more.

Miranda knew what she ate when ordering dinner last week. Knew Andy didn't like fish, bad experience with a trout but she liked Italian.

She'd noticed, it made Andy's week.

That and her slender fingers had absently stroked her cheekbone when wiping away sauce Andy got on herself with her linen napkin as Andy had held her breath at her touch.

Now something was between them. Miranda had erected her icy walls back up.

Icing Andy like her first month. Andy had just felt she was dethawing them.

Was it Stephen? Something she'd done or not done was suddenly between them.

Miranda cruelly made sure Andrea fetched for her all morning and afternoon, getting her hot as Hades coffee every hour and to find a pair of earrings that were in a June issue five years ago, Nigel helped her, also Andy was told to transcribe notes that Irv's personal assistant took and must have studied hieroglyphics shorthand and scribbles.

Andy missed one call, they called back, muttering in it. ''Mom I can't talk now. Yes I'm bringing Brody to Thanksgiving.''

Miranda was trying not to listen.

Her posture rigid as she heard. ''He loves the sweater you made him.''

It was serious. Andy's parent knitted for him some horrid holiday sweater. Brody might as well slip a ring on her finger.

''Mom I'm writing and I'm still at Runway. I like working here and for Miranda.''

Andy's brows furrowed. ''Mom. No she's not. I'll call you this weekend.''

Miranda had heard Andrea's parents once on the phone complain she never wrote, and was she really happy at Runway as a glorified well-dressed indentured gopher to _her_.

Miranda almost picked up on the line to Mr. and Mrs. Sachs one time.

Ready to defend herself and inform them, Andrea's job as her assistant a million girls would kill for and that Andrea was the only one capable and competent as her assistant.

Tell Andrea's parents, Miranda's role as Editor-in-Chief of Runway was an incredibly high-pressured position, if somebody has to fetch for her and get her a coffee because she can't run down and stand in line in Starbucks, then suck it up and go get it for her. If she works often till 12pm to go through the magazine, and somebody has to deliver the dry-cleaning to her townhouse or walk Patricia.

Boo hoo, what a horrible job to endure. Call the New York Workers Association, Miranda wasn't Wendi Deng to Andrea. Roy was a witness, she'd never once flung her or Emily out of her Mercedes.

Miranda saw the brunette approaching with her last coffee this evening.

Andrea felt dead on her feet err… Choo's, sinking down to her desk. Miranda was impossible today, glancing at the clock with big brown worried eyes. She really needed to get home….Brody was home now and she and he were still going to have a bath together. He loved that.

He was so cute. With his sweet eyes and kisses making any day with the dragon tolerable.

If Brody didn't keep her up all night, she might get a little sleep. Fingers crossed.

''Andrea wait for the Book.''

Andy almost slumped. She'd be late now. Missed Miranda's smirk knowing this, tough luck bubble boy Brody.

''Yes Miranda.''

Miranda rigidly had Andrea help her with her coat, the whole time trying not to react to the gentle brunette's hands that she loved. Her long fingers brushing her neck as Miranda stiffly straightened her posture and took her purse from the silent staring at her brunette.

''Goodnight Miranda.''

Swallowing at her pretty expressive eyes on her.

Pretty dark eyes that held hers that would fill with love and pleasure with him and worst of all her warmth. Andrea with ease always showed Miranda the warmth of her smile. He now had it.

Pressing her pink lips together. That shouldn't be. Andrea was hers…

Her brows arched, hers to do what with?

 _In Paris she was devastated when she saw her across from her, near the fountain, throwing her phone in it and walking away. Upsetting her more than the previous night with Stephen over the faxed divorce papers._

 _Returning after the show to her suite, Andrea was there, she was back._

 _Both hadn't said a word about it. Refusing to bring it up. Miranda just began railing off with lists of tasks for her, standing in her suite Andy was meeting her blue eyes determined to stay._

 _It was no longer, Miss Ohio walking back to her, not a trace of fresh and dorky Andy Sachs who was so unfashionable the day they first met, offering her neck constantly that Miranda just couldn't help but eviscerate her. The cerulean belt time had been the moment she realized what it was between them. Foreplay._

 _Her attraction for Andrea slowly built with moments. Andrea wasn't shallow or painfully obsequious and ingratiating sycophant like other Runway employees to her, instead she was unfiltered and painfully honest around her._

 _From the interview wasn't afraid of her._

 _Charming despite the hideous clothes and lacking style._

 _Miranda had found it quite sweet about the models and lingerie._

 _Andrea just being Andrea, was becoming more to her then any of the countless brainless twigs of her former assistants whose brains wouldn't fill a pillow sham._

 _At first Miranda thought it was because of Stephen saying she was frumpy and she should wear make up more with him in bed, which hurt her deeply._

 _In the car, on the elevator, the day with the boots on, Miranda saw she was correct. Just another crush from an 'Emily' on her._

 _She'd nip in the bud. Soon, found she couldn't, even when Andrea came upstairs for some reason and she callously almost made her nearly have a stroke over the Harry Potter. Saw it in brown eyes, even when she was unadulterated cruel, Andrea really cared that she missed the twin's recital._

 _Almost asked her doctor was it menopause when she dreamt of soft lips and chestnut hair and Andrea's hands stroking and caressing her and feeling her naked against her._

 _She'd never touched herself before in the shower, imagining Andrea with her, nude and soft, those long lovely's fingers and lips on her. That morning at the office, she couldn't look Andrea in the eye._

 _In Paris in her grey robe, she saw how Andrea wasn't anything like Stephen. Not a hint of that look at her , with no make up on, peeled away like a mollusk._

 _Miranda being scared of these strong feelings, lashed out with her sharp tongue. Told to her to do her job._

 _Almost lost Andrea in Paris but she came back._

 _Now she'd met him._ Brody was Andrea's Mr. Right.

Miranda left her with that same look that always made Andy shiver when their eyes met.

''I'll bring you the Book on my way home to Brody.'' Andy blurted out, she always brought the Book to Miranda every evening this month. Except last Monday when she was busy with her first evening with Brody, Emily covered for her and Miranda didn't know.

Miranda saw Andrea's ears pinked at her intense look.

''Good night Andrea.''

This had to stop, maybe she should consider distributing _Andréa_ elsewhere. Let her write finally, make a start.

Leave Runway for good.

Miranda's heart didn't think she could take seeing him with her. If Brody showed up at Runway one day to surprise her or the day when Andrea announcing her engagement after her bring Brody home to The Sachs.

It would be good for them. Bring distance to this. It wouldn't hurt any less. She was being a silly foolish old woman with her feelings for a person half her age.

Texting Helen in HR and to Elspeth at another magazine. By Thursday tomorrow morning, Andrea would be replaced.

Miranda's elevator closed as she pressed lobby.

* * *

Andy stepped inside with her phone cradled to her ear, balancing Miranda's dry-cleaning and The Book. ''Hi Lils sorry I'll be another thirty minutes. No I know Brody likes it when I'm there for him. Oh he's eaten earlier. Great. I have to go. I'm at Miranda's. No I'll take a cab.''

Miranda was at the foot of the stairs. So she didn't have Emily fill in tonight like that other night.

''Yes I know I have to tell Miranda soon. Lily please just this once let it go. Don't put Brody on. Lily! _Hiii_ sweetheart.''

Miranda lip curled at her talking to him like that. In her foyer. Needing an anti-nausea pill.

 _This Brody_ sounded just like a carbon copy Stephen, her in a week's time whining ex.

Watching from the stairs as Andrea's dark hair bent setting down the Book carefully on the hall table for her, after hanging her garment bags up in the first closet.

Andrea left Miranda's home, hailing a cab. Lily enjoyed keeping Brody, company but he only wanted Andy.

Miranda saw it.

Andrea forgot her shopping bag. Miranda picked it up, almost dialing Andrea to come back, stopping herself from doing so, instead Miranda's fingers began dialing Roy.

Slipping insider her Mercedes. ''Roy take me to Andrea's.''


	2. Chapter 2

Helen on the 9:30 to Syosset of Elias- Clarke Human Resources, glanced at her IM message from her.

Saw _who_ it was from sent to _her_. Miranda Priestly wanted her to do something important for her.

Hoping the rumors weren't true. Burying the Dragon's victim's in backyards because she wasn't using hers.

Immediately acted as soon as she got home. Andy Sachs was fired, logging into her personnel files at home, recalling immediately the smiling brunette who Sherry liked, liked her enough to send her right to Runway, nobody she picked lasted a week except Andy did and now _she_ was being terminated by Miranda Priestly by text.

This Sachs person must have messed up big time for Miranda to ask her, herself tonight to end her contract by tomorrow morning no longer be an employee of Runway.

Was the position cursed or something, nobody lasted a year in it. Miranda Priestly was capricious.

This one, named Andrea almost made it. Helen would have baked a cake for achieving that impossible feat of lasting in the job with Miranda.

Helen would do the paperwork herself. Drafting up a letter to Andy Sachs, typing it up from a template, starting with _Dear Miss Sachs, Elias-Clarke regrets to inform you._

Helen knew Irv Ravitz would be thrilled, he'd implied the other day to HR, and that he thought Miranda's brown eyed coltish assistant was too close with Miranda. Inappropriately invested in her.

He didn't like Miranda's Andrea for some reason. Something about her. She was different. Smart that was a big turn off. Insisted something was there between Miranda and her.

Demanded HR send out his memo on no tolerance of interoffice relationships. Helen scoffed at that, it was clearly meant that if Irv Ravitz's not getting any, then no one can?

Wanted a copy of Andy's file sent to him.

It was rumored one reason Miranda despised him was an ongoing bet that Irv Ravitz bet with his cronies in the steam room of the company gym, that he would get Miranda to sleep with him.

That not conquering her, taming Runway's dragon had been ongoing for years. Helen heard he increased the bet yearly.

Even included his shiny Lamborghini.

That _ever_ happening and Irv thinking Andy Sachs liked Miranda inappropriately made Helen almost snort her herbal tea through her nose at that crazy idea. One of Miranda Priestly's headless gophers having the hots for _her._

The Ice Queen, the 17th Floor Terror was the object of affection carried by wholesome Andy Sachs was funny.

Dipping decrease in pay scale and being out of her league was two reasons.

Miranda with both of her husbands and to a few uninvited amorous admirers, she was known to give a look that could ice over balls.

Ravitz needed to have his develop frostbite. Then Priestly really could blue ball him.

Helen scanned her file, she was a sweet Ohioan with no clue who Miranda was that day, that's why they sent her to the dragon.

She didn't even read Runway. Reading periodicals, Andy had listed her favorites, NME and Rolling Stone. Bless her she didn't know anything about Miranda.

Both Helen and Sherry were running out of candidates to send.

Few didn't know the snowy haired legendary Editor and her reputation of working for her.

Except once now canned Andrea here.

Helen thought Ravitz was holding a deep grudge against Miranda Priestly who obviously was intimidated him. The Editor did that to many in the building. Frankly everyone working at Elias-Clarke was.

Stylish and brilliant and possessing a savvy ruthless business mind, Miranda was the only one who could do that job, no one else could try to fill her Louboutins.

Pressing send, informing Andy of her being now unemployed as of midnight by a generic letter tonight.

* * *

Elspeth read Miranda's email. She wished she could help but she had no openings for Andrea Sachs in any of her departments for a new writer.

She'd interview her to be polite but it would just be a meet and greet civility, because Miranda asked her.

Replying back to Miranda that's all she could do. Meghan or Kim might have an opening.

She could call around maybe Wyatt or Rick knew of something. A vacancy suitable for Ms. Sachs.

Clicking on all her contacts.

Elspeth was Miranda's first assistant once, when Miranda first started at Runway, she was assigned to her. They'd been through Miranda's pregnancy with twins, discovering her husband's infidelity, she was there for her boss during a long divorce with four year olds.

Settling on joint custody but the twins lived mainly with Miranda.

Elspeth was Cassidy and Caroline's godmother. Trent her live in boyfriend with his music label might help her out with Miranda's request.

Watching Miranda make a mistake with _him._ Tomlinson of all choices. Stephen was all wrong for her. Elspeth accepted Miranda's invitation to come over to dinner next week and talk.

Wanted to see her and the twins again and find out if Miranda was seeing anyone new?

Hoped she was. If not, Trent knew a few single charming blokes in bands he managed. To get over Mr. Asshole Fax Divorce Papers Stephen.

She'd bring wine and dessert and her easy friendship.

* * *

Irv Ravitz read it.

Miranda's brown haired assistant was fired.

Good riddance. He didn't like her from the moment she asked about John Cheever and ghost writing.

Deciding Monday was going to be wonderful, the beginning of his get Miranda into his bed. No Miss Sensitive who took comparative Lit in college in the way, who looked at Miranda in way Irv noticed.

He couldn't miss it. Angie the lechering lesbo watched her, on the plane, at the shows. At meetings with him, the brunette's dark eyes never left her.

Wanted her. Irv could tell that assistant had the hots for her.

Interrupting their meeting in Paris, made Irv livid, he'd planned to make a move on her in his suite but then Bambi eyes showed up.

He was romantic, he'd had the maids put petals on the sheets and Lucy was sent to buy Durex for him.

Angie's lusting for Miranda was very offensive to Irv. Explicitly typed to HR to not include her final salary for those looks and how uncomfortable Miranda must be.

Sending off an email to Lucy his PA, to order an amazing bouquet and jewellery and make a reservation at that hard to get a reservation place uptown with the water fountain.

Book tickets to something stuffy and cultural he'd sit through it, if the end reward was Miranda Priestly's legs spread.

It was fate. His third wife left him and Miranda's marriage was over.

* * *

Lily was a lifesaver, doing this for her and she owed her something wonderful from The Closet.

Something else pretty.

Lily didn't mind helping Andy out, lying to her sleazy Supe was exciting and dangerous, that he hadn't heard a kid or a dog, must have been the television, Andy didn't own one.

Lily picked up her own Marc Jacobs bag, to make her phone in it go silent, she still loved Andy's gift from ages and eons ago, a Miranda Priestly cast off slung over her shoulder.

''Brody's asleep.'' Andy tiredly, slipped off her heels.

Nate proved he was a complete jerk of a boyfriend to Andy, leaving all this on her oldest friend. Felt bad she'd actually taken his side, and forgot to be a friend to Andy. Making it up to Andy by being here.

It was a lot on her twentysomething shoulders.

Taking on Brody herself. Brody was hers now. Once Brody was just a scan of Andy's unmade plans she never thought she'd see until he was sixteen.

Nate Cooper, Lily hoped he burnt soufflés forever and went to work in a lunch wagon, skipping out on Andy, after Paris.

Boston wasn't far enough.

Lily offered to stay tonight. Yawning Andy shook her head, ''Lily go home.'' Hugged her as she gave her cab fare to get home which Lily wouldn't take.

Looking after Brody and Chummy was on the house.

 _How they became friends was a wonder, Lily was a pretty African American who loved only art and she was forcefully paired with Andy in a compulsive summer school class for her college scholarship and slowly eventually befriending Andy who didn't look like this then._

 _Not resembling wholesome Andy who belonged now on a Kellogg's cornflakes box as its poster child. Lily teased like the lost seventh Brady of the Brady Bunch._

 _In high school, Marcia Brady would be scared of Andy, with piercings and a dark hoodie on, and Lily gulped at who she was sitting with._

 _Korn t-shirts and kind eyes, solitary and brooding, first Andy joked did Lily hold up a library by all her books._

 _Lily was loaned the one book on Klimt she forgot to bring to class by Andy._

 _Met up in another class together, it surprised Lily, Andy was in an all-female classroom studying the sociology of women in history to feminism, was Andy in the right class._

 _Not scary Goth more scary punk skater. Sachs was avoided. The rumor was Andy liked fire and pyrotechnics and fireworks and playing with all three and power tools in shop._

 _Was a stoner and Satanist because of a lip piercing if rumors were to be believed, played drums and was a called a lanky little tulip by the jocks at gym._

 _Misty McInnis said Sachs ate a paper due._

 _During lunch, Lily just ignored Andy by talking on her phone, Lily hung up and was unsuccessful trying to turn down a date with Jesse her on and off again boyfriend._

 _Jesse's reaction to her lunch companion said it all._

 _Staring at Andy. Mouthing disgusted what was she doing with Andy Sachs. Andy's look back at Jesse Danforth the intellectual giant of Dumbar High said it all._

 _So he can catch a football. His needs were basic. Play ball. Terrorize smaller then him and consume cafeteria food. Jesse was the lost missing link._

 _Jesse warned Lily to stay away from Andy Sachs who was called the great unknown._

 _Lily shrugged at him. Andy was just her study partner. To the teacher Lily tried to get assigned another partner, Lily was told she was stuck with Andy all summer. Great._

 _Her summer couldn't be worse. Lily was invited over to Andy's house. Accepting the invitation to her house like being sent to a firing squad._

'' _Careful Lily Minifred Weeks you just talked to me.'' With a mock look of horror at Lily._

 _Very funny, looking around if anyone saw. Lily met The Sachs later that night._

 _Lily smiled if she had been assigned another study partner, she wouldn't have ever had a friend like Andy._

 _Funnily enough along the way of scaring all of Lily's jock dates, both bonded over the projects assigned, writing an essay about each other and by graduation were the best of friends._

''Dragon wore you out huh?''

Andy didn't say anything. Lily knew not to push about Miranda.

Saw it develop, Andy's feelings start to happen. Lily saw it just as much as Nate had. Andy loved her. Lily didn't know how or why but Andy just did. It just happened.

Guessing opposites did attract when it came to Andy being head over heels in love with Miranda. Unrequited for Andy though. Miranda was divorcing and had children and wasn't aware of Andy's heart in her hands.

If only Andy would stop wishing on what if's? In Lily's opinion, Miranda Priestly was something alright.

Lily had seen her in pictures, she was beautiful but a bitch. Lily would love to be given her overdue ten minutes with _The Priestly,_ she'd talk to that white haired egotistical vain maven…give her a piece of her mind, treating Andy like crap, tell her to go get her own coffee and eggs and Lily would straighten her out on how Andy felt about her. Open her eyes to it.

Andy was special and amazing to love and be loved by.

Saw Andy's phone left on the living room coffee table, deciding Andy needed this, Lily turned it off, give Andy a Miranda dragon free night.

Seen out, shutting her door. Andy put the lock and chain on.

Andy slipped off her designer loan from Nigel into her comfy clothes, tying her hair back, she skipped dinner.

Tomorrow she'd have to get Donnie to fix her buzzer again.

Slipping into bed, careful not to disturb Brody or Chummy, Andy was too tired for a shower or starting Travis Barker's new bio. Andy's head hit her pillow, dead to the world.

* * *

Ivory fingers pressed the button again with A. Sachs written on it. Miranda knew Andrea was home. Roy waited on the curb, Miranda tried her number. Andrea always picked up. She wasn't tonight.

Holding the brown bag.

Turning on her heels, heading back to her car, Roy got out to assist his powerful employer, just as she turned her back on Andrea's shabby entry door. ''You trying to see 8C.''

Miranda turned around to him.

''Yes I am, who are you?''

''Her boyfriend.'' He joked, Donnie had been meaning to corner Andy about the deposit her boyfriend said she'd reimburse. In full.

Last Monday. Along with his rent. He knew he heard a pet and a kid. That was not allowed on the lease.

Donnie, Andy's super's answer made Miranda's mouth open then close again.

Staring at Brody. Andrea certainly had no taste in men. Clearly. Emily said _he_ was cute.

Miranda was not judging by staring at his undershirt, and baggy pants stolen off a rapper like Tyga or Justin Bieber, he was certainly big and burly and brawny, _he_ was Andrea's type, at least despite wondering numerous times, why did she ever marry Stephen, he didn't wear such cloying Old Spice as she was led upstairs to Andrea's door.

Knocking on it.

''Thank you Brody.'' Miranda said, well-mannered to him, despite waves of jealousy in her towards him. Spending nights in Andrea's bed, having bubble baths with her.

Donnie Minnini shook his head. ''I'm Donnie not Brody.''

Miranda's lips thinned. Exactly how many boyfriends did Andrea have? Brody. Donnie. How terribly busy it was in bed for Andrea.

Andy unlocked her door half asleep.

Opening it with mutters of she was coming, trying not to wake Brody up, Andy brown eyes were still bleary opened wide awake on Miranda.

''Miranda.''

Donnie her landlady's son, the super was standing in the hall beside Miranda and seeing the look on his face, Andy could see he was about to ask about the deposit Nate took and her late rent. Andy had no choice but to usher Miranda inside.

Wincing she hadn't done her dishes of coffee cups and washing up and hadn't got around to pick up after Brody and Chummy tonight. Miranda who was always immaculate, she was going to think she was a slob.

''Sachs about the… Donnie was cut off with a quick wave goodnight to him. Shutting her door on Donnie.

To the closed door. '' rent you owe.''

This was her last chance, rent or else.

Miranda didn't want to come in, her mouth drying and she couldn't form words of protest, unable to refuse when Andrea's eyes held hers and the brunette's hand took her arm, guided inside by the brunette who looked like she'd just been woken up.

It was small, Andrea had a lot of LP albums and books on one bookshelf. Blue eyes took it in, a few framed photos on the wall, a drum signed, Miranda saw Andrea had a younger brother. Same eyes.

Same smile. Handsome.

 _Miranda was here in her apartment. Why? Breathe Sachs. Take in air. But don't be weird like a mouth breather._

''I phoned you.''

She did, Andy saw with horror, her phone was off. What the f…Lily!?

Andy offered to makecoffee, not gourmet or Starbucks just plain grocery shop coffee in a bag, clumpy granules like Folgers, Miranda wouldn't like, on edge to why Miranda was here at her place at 11:30 at night.

What did she want from Andy?

''Andrea. No thank you, it's late.'' Trying not to stare into Andrea's eyes, taking in a faded t-shirt of Blink 182.

Miranda saw no signs of a guy living here.

''Can I do something for you Miranda?'' Andy asked. Felt it might be considered rude if she suddenly demanded out what in the hell Miranda was doing here at this hour for her.

Miranda held it out to her. ''This was left when you delivered the Book for me.''

Andy took it. Nigel's gift for Brody.

Miranda face flushed as Andy unwrapped the toys, not seeing what Nigel gave.

Kinky and squeaky. Porcelain cheekbones that suffused.

Avoiding Andrea's eyes, Miranda looked closer at the photo of Andrea's brother. They could be twins. Was Andrea a twin?

''I'd like to know why you didn't deliver that Monday night? Andrea tell me.'' Miranda's eyes blazed like blue flame tips on Andy.

If it was for a little romantic date with Brody, dismissing Andrea from her job was going to be not so hard for her.

''Miranda I had to be somewhere else, I should've told you. Emily was doing me a favor. The Book still got to you right?''

''Yes. Andrea, but I asked you to bring it not Emily.'' Miranda said tersely. She knew she was being a bit petty and overboard about this but Andrea should've said Emily would bring the Book.

''Were you out with your parents? Were they here visiting?'' Miranda wanted to see if Andrea would lie to her.

''I was with Brody. Miranda.'' Andy missed at how Miranda's eyes cooled. Him again.

''I see. Emily is not employed by me to help your social life.'' Miranda just wanted to leave Andrea's home. Have Roy drive her to her townhouse and not think about him or Andrea.

She needed to start dating again. Start to forget Andrea, her eyes, the shape of her mouth.

 _Her many annoying habits of thinking she's not seen sneaking lunch at her desk. Andrea ate like a baby T-Rex. Hardly chewed. Andrea's laugh, she had an annoying Miranda greatly, laugh that shook her whole body like a dog wagging its body._

 _She was sunny to Nigel who first snidely asked if she was rolling twice. Not used to friendly in this city._

 _If she baked cookies for them or Andy brought in donuts with tiny sprinkles on top, Nigel was convinced Miranda hired his Mom from Rhode Island._

 _Liked sports. Miranda only knew this when Emily and Andrea were heated about calling Soccer, football. Emily loved her footie and rugby. Religiously._

 _Miranda made both stop talking about sweaty men and balls._

 _Separated both by making Emily call about chiffon and took Andrea with her. From the elevator down to in her car, they didn't go together at all. Andrea was a vegan, she ate steak. An odd pair lunching._

 _Sat at the table for two, Andrea really was nervous with her. Tapping her fingers like drumming subconsciously. Had a crooked finger from something._

 _Putting on her glasses._

'' _Here graze on the rolls.'' Indicated the basket. Watched scandalized as Andrea was smearing the butter on one roll, felt her blue eyes on her, given an impish smile, Andy began dabbing her roll delicately self-conscious._

 _Reading from the menu, Miranda knew what Andrea ate, ordered pumpkin ravioli for her and her usual. Snapping at her eyes on her. ''What? What is it.''_

 _In a small awed voice. ''You know what I like to eat?''_

 _Miranda rolled her eyes on Andrea's yokel insipidness. What had truly possessed her to hire the brunette? ''Andrea. I ordered it for you. I did not make it.''_

 _Looked shocked she called her Andrea, hadn't meant to._

 _Had to take a call outside. It was Stephen._

 _Whining about wanting her to attend a partner dinner party she had no choice to promise she would be there._

 _Stephen's wants made Miranda want to go home to her townhouse and take a bubble bath and watch a Nicholas Sparks film on Dish. Watching fictional romance of what love should be like was informative like PBS documentaries._

 _Had yet to experience it._

 _Striding back to Andrea as a diner was asking Andy something about her._

'' _So tell me what's it like working for her? The frigid bitch of Seventh Avenue?'' Miranda shoulders tensed, her mouth thinning. This rude person would never dine here again. Talking about her. Cornering her new assistant._

'' _I've heard she's a nightmare to work for.'' Goading Andrea to say something about the fickle intemperance Editor._

 _Andrea's back was to Miranda. Miranda was waiting._

 _The other person dining with that rude person was eager to talk about Miranda also. ''Impossible and above pleasing isn't she? Too much coffee. Not enough sex from Mr. Priestly.''_

 _Sniggering about the White haired Editor. ''Maybe not enough PVC and discipline.''_

 _Not able to see Andrea's face, she stood up. ''I wouldn't really know. I just assist.'' Her figure began walking away, stopping and coming back. '' On the other hand go screw yourselves.'' Andy meant it with conviction._

 _Stephen would have never have done that for her. Defended her._

 _Met Miranda's unreadable eyes. ''Come along Andrea.'' Following her regal white haired boss._

 _At the next appointment, tasting a menu for the Benefit at MOMA, Runway was hosting._

 _Bit her mouth from quirking an almost smile as Andrea asked for milk. A glass of milk at Thierry's Caterers. A first._

 _That and combining the dessert choices together tasted like a ring ding._

'' _Try it.''_

 _Miranda explained Andrea was from out of town. Thierry understood. Told Ohio. Looking at Andrea who was finishing his creation of buttercream and dark chocolate ganache smushed together and saying it taste like a ring ding, Ohio that explained it._

 _Almost made Miranda laugh in her office at asking Emily if Miranda enjoyed going somewhere for lunch she couldn't pronounce. Followed by going to places to meet with designer with names that no one can pronounce._

 _Behaved like a dog with a head out a window at seeing Paris. Begrudgingly infectious, Yes. Andrea possessed a few deplorable habits she didn't care for, it was a good thing she was finally going._

Leaving her for good.

Andy grumbled silently. ''I'm sorry Miranda it won't happen again.''

''No it won't. About you being my assistant, Andrea I think you and I need to step back from being this…''

Miranda steeled herself to tell Andrea she was no longer required at Runway or to be by her side as her assistant. It wasn't because she wasn't good at her job as her assistant. Andrea was the best. Miranda wanted her away from Runway. Away from her.

They…she needed some distance from her now that she was with Brody.

Andy saw Brody first behind Miranda.

''Brody. Hey what are you doing up?'' Andy's voice gentled.

Miranda's face tensed, turned to him, she was going to leave here without Andrea ever realizing how she liked her and felt about her, expecting him in boxers and stubble instead saw Andrea's Brody with shocked blue eyes. He was adorable, in Master of the Galaxy pj's with big brown eyes just like Andy's.

''That's Brody.'' Not what she expected.

Andy scooped him up strongly. ''Yes this is Brody Andrew Elijah Sachs. Say Hello Miranda.'' Shyly greeted her. ''Hi. Mirandy.'' Pushing his face more into Andy's shoulder, he was so cute. Emily was right.

Miranda didn't know what to say, Andrea had a kid.

''Nice to meet you Brody.''

Andy discovered why Brody was up. ''Monsters.''

Andy shared a knowing smile with her boss. ''Were they under your bed again? You left Chummy to fend them off.''

Chummy Andy's new dog was a collie mix mutt, alternately called Hulk and Jingle bells on any given day, and Andy was sure next would be her favorite Muppet, Animal or Chocolate, Andy knew to expect anything from Brody's mouth.

Miranda mouthed to Andy silently. ''His father is?'' Miranda genuinely wanted to know more about Andy's child.

Was he the cook's? Nate's?

Andy sighed that was a long story she wasn't sure Miranda wanted to know about or if Andy wanted to share it with her curt boss.

Miranda was going to hate her. It would change everything between them, when Miranda knew.

Miranda offered to make Andy a tea or remembering how her twins were at three, not saying the word, or Brody here would be up all night, mouthing to Andrea a few words. ''Hot chocolate.''

Andy nodded to her in acceptance. Sure she was jumping headfirst into having a cocoa bender with Miranda at midnight.

Andy took her son back to bed.

Miranda found her way in Andrea's kitchen easily, it was small but adequate, texting Roy to go home for the night. She was staying here tonight.

Shaking her white head at Andrea's fridge. Found Swiss Miss packets, it would have to do. Emily would have fainted seeing Miranda make her own drink and one for her Andrea.

Placing each mug down waiting for Andrea to join her and sit across from her and tell her everything.

Starting with where was Brody's father?


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda wanted to know where Brody came from. Andy exhaled, it was none of Miranda's business really.

It was private. Between her and Brody's now passed away parents. The Dorsey's.

Still she wanted to know. Where to begin, Andy chewed her lip, staring at her own reflection. Miranda will never understand. There'd be nothing left to hide.

Three years ago she made choices.

Strange it all happened on the day she almost left Miranda, called out of the blue and told about The Dorsey's deaths was a shock for Andy that day walking away from Miranda in Paris.

Offered Brody that afternoon by the late Dorsey's family lawyer. Andy accepted immediately.

Slipping on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt in the bathroom, glancing at the clock, great, she now knew what time her world came crashing down at 11:55.

Andy couldn't avoid it. It was time Miranda knew everything.

Saw as she flicked her phone's touchscreen, she had an email, almost touching it, deciding it could wait. Miranda was with her tonight. Whatever it was she'd see it in the morning and deal with it.

Andy hoped telling Miranda everything was only a little painful like ripping off a Band-Aid or getting a papercut. Andy had a bad feeling Miranda's reaction was going to really hurt her more than Nate's had.

Coming back to her, if not Miranda might think she drowned in her own bathroom or was carried away by Brody's nonexistent bed monsters.

''You want to know more about Brody and me.''

Miranda had made her a hot chocolate and was sipping from Andy's mug, watching her lips pressed to the rim. Andy's mouth dried. Her mug was now stained with Miranda's lipstick.

It was crazy but earlier she got the impression Miranda was almost jealous of Brody, saw a flicker of it on her face but that was crazy. Jealous of Brody. Why? Miranda hardly liked her really?

Sure they'd become closer on nights working late together. Conversations that meant a lot to Andy during dinner in Miranda's office. Some days like especially today for Andy, Miranda could be as icy as a stroll in 35 below zero. Miranda's words were like ice sliding down her spine.

It was there, this strong attraction, Andy felt it, but she wasn't exactly Miranda's knight in shining armor, or cuddle up to a fireplace with and Andy would never be arms to hold her, far from it.

Miranda wouldn't want her anyway.

''Yes.'' Sitting at her table, Miranda waited as Andy sat across from her.

''I found out about Brody in Paris.'' Andy decided to bravely bring up Paris with her. They'd avoided Paris for a month, never speaking of it, neither daring to bring it up. It was there always hanging between them. Unsaid.

When I walked away from you in Paris, the reason I came back was that I had to Miranda.'' Andy's brown eyes held hers sincerely.

''I needed the job for Brody.'' Andy didn't voice how she needed her.

''When I got back to my hotel room to pack. I got a call about Brody. Nate my ex, gave them my Runway contact number.'' Andy clenched her teeth, thinking of Nate who when he discovered about Brody and the truth about her, his reaction had been ugly. Felt tears prickle in her eyes at what he called her.

Nate was like all the others.

''This lawyer had been trying to reach me for a week, something happened to Brody's parents and I was asked by their lawyer to take Brody on.''

Andy left out an equally important reason, she couldn't leave Miranda behind. Being in love with her hindered Andy's steps that day.

''Parents? I thought you're his parent?'' Miranda looked confused. Had Andrea given up Brody for adoption?

''I am Miranda. I was a donor. The Dorsey's were Brody's Mom and Dad. Brody's almost three now and wasn't raised by me. I never even met him till Monday night.''

Miranda was listening intently to Andrea. Understood now why Emily brought the Book. If only Andrea had mentioned it to her, told her, she would have given Andrea time off.

''I donated to his parents four years ago, The Dorsey's, to help them have a child. Annabelle and Daniel had tried for a long time and they asked me to donate. I decided to do so and later, I went off to college and The Dorsey's moved to another state. I never knew I helped conceive a son. They named me in both of their wills as Brody's only guardian.''

Miranda decided to offer her attorney for Andrea, she'd cover the cost. If Brody had any family trying to get custody.

''When I found out the alternative if I said no. There's nobody else for him. Brody would be put in foster care. I can't do that to him. I said yes I'd take him…I had to. I wanted to. I just always thought we'd meet when he was sixteen. '' Miranda watched Andy's beautiful smile form on her face, talking about Brody.

''Now we're just getting to know one another. Slowly.'' Andrea looked serious. ''I'm terrified of messing up. I have no idea what I'm doing as a parent.''

Miranda brushed Andy's knuckles with her fingers. ''Aren't we all afraid of that. Andrea.''

Motherhood for her was wonderful and a gift but she had a fear of letting her twins down, spoiling them, not being there, Miranda often felt like that.

Stephen excusing her of being an awful mother lingered in her mind.

Miranda calculated. Andrea would have been so young, donating her eggs. ''You were just twenty when you donated?''

Andy took a sip of her warm drink, swallowing it and wiping her mouth with back of her hand. ''Yes. Altruistically. I was their only choice of donor. Mrs. Dorsey was one of my teachers. She helped me in school through a bad time, I was really bullied and she was there for me.''

Bullied. Andrea? Miranda searched Andy's eyes. That was hard to believe for her, Andy was so kind to everybody, well liked at Runway, her very nature was like a adopt an SPCA dog with big brown adorable eyes, it was rather amusing to Miranda how Andrea was so warm, infectiously so, whereas Miranda was considered so cold and devoid of human feelings.

The Serpent of Seventh Avenue, The Dragon Lady, Bitch in Heels, The Ice Queen, and The Darth Vader of the fashion world, Missing a Heart Miranda likes Miss Sunny and Perky.

''Annabelle and I were friends.'' Andy went and got a framed photo that came with Brody's things.

She was beautiful. Miranda admired her. The man holding her in the frame, didn't look anything like Brody. Dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Miranda could see he was not Brody's father.

''Was her late husband, Brody's father Andrea?''

Andy looked into her mug, pressing her firm lips together. Brody's father. That's where it got complicated. Really complicated. ''No. he isn't. A sperm donor was used.''

Miranda arched brows drew together. '' So this sperm donor, the biological father has no rights to Brody?''

''Yes the donor does. Full rights in fact.'' Andy supplied.

Miranda meant what she was about to offer, her lawyer would help Andrea with any legal battle that might happen with him. Curiously asking with concern. ''Will this donor use his parental rights to Brody?''

Andy brows furrowed about Miranda's questions about the father. Clamming up.

Miranda asked her carefully. '' Aren't you even a little worried he'll take Brody from you? Andrea who is he?'' Brody looked so much like Andrea, he had a smile like hers. Miranda mused about who had donated to help make Brody, _he_ must have been dark haired and dark eyed like her.

''Miranda I'll tell you about him one day.'' Andy promised her.

Deciding she didn't want Miranda to know tonight. Miranda wouldn't look at her the same.

Miranda really wanted to know more about him, if Andrea knew him. Where was he? Did he live in the city? Was he like her father shirking being a father?

Dropping it for now at Andy's look on her face.

''Andrea about Brody how do you look after him with working?'' Miranda calculated the hours she put on Andrea as her assistant, long and late hours, how on earth had Andy been juggling a son for the last few weeks under her nose.

''We get by. Lily takes him to her gallery most days. Her assistant doesn't mind. Weekends we sneak out early with our dog. We go to the park if it's not cold.'' Mumbling to herself but heard. ''The library or to a coffee shop.''

Given a look by her snowy haired boss. ''Miranda, Brody's always bundled up and I'm right with him.''

Miranda hadn't meant to poke around Andy's mail as she made her hot chocolate but she had. Andrea had bills. Bills that were late. Knowing in all honesty they were almost strangers and now she didn't want to be that only to Andréa. Yes she knew her candid words could hurt but often they were barbed to maintain an appropriate distance at Runway.

Blue eyes watching Andy's long finger drawing an invisible pattern on the kitchen table. ''Lily's trying to get Doug to maybe put Brody in his company's nursery. Doug might agree to it. If not Roy's wife can babysit him a few days a week.''

Miranda shook her head at this reliance on friends. ''Roy lives in Queens, Andrea please let me help you in some way.''

''Like how?''

Getting her purse as Miranda opened her cheque book. ''Like by accepting this.''

'' I can provide for my son. Miranda. I don't want your money.'' Andy meant it. Accepting a paycheck from Runway was fine but a pity hand out from Miranda was a lot to swallow.

''Miranda please just don't…I'll figure it out on my own.''

''Will you?'' Miranda said snapping. ''I suppose being a parent for a week or two makes you suddenly an expert compared to me.''

Miranda saw Andrea's pride was getting in the way and also her innate stubbornness. ''Andrea just let me do this for you. I want to help you.''

''Why?''

Her voice softened on Andy. ''Andrea you matter to me. I am not giving you this because I feel sorry for you.''

Writing out an amount to her. '' Perhaps you can accept this as a long due bonus for working for me at all hours… I meant to give this to you with the holidays coming up, but it will be a little early and this one, is for Brody having your lovely brown eyes.''

Scrawling her signature on two cheques, placing both in front of her.

Andy was silent at her words to her. Picking both up, reading each amount, eyes went huge at the amounts. ''Miranda I can't accept this.'' It was too much to offer her. Andy just fetched for her. Coffee and stuff. Her father's words of being Miranda's glorified gopher made her tense.

Miranda leaned closer to her Andrea. ''No. No refusing me. There are a few things I want from you Andrea in return.''

Andy blinked. What could she possibly give Miranda in return? She'd do anything for her, there was nothing she wouldn't do for her.

''Like?''

''You will bring Brody to stay with Cara during work days. Carted Brody around isn't good for him. I would like us to have dinner on Saturday night at the townhouse. You and I. I'd also like to start to see you frequently outside of Runway. Is that a problem for you Andrea?''

Andy held the cheques in her hand still silently.

Miranda's lips thinned. ''Andrea, take it, Brody needs things and a nicer place to stay. Now do say thank you Miranda.'' Eyes twinkling.

Andy muttered still embarrassed, her face flushing. ''Thankyou Miranda.''

Stroking Andy's hand in hers. ''Also Andrea I expect a yes to dinner with you.'' Andy smiled at Miranda in agreement.

Miranda saw her chance at telling her what she had planned for her. Writing. How she needed to move on from Runway and not stay to fetch her coffee. Gently break the news that she wouldn't be at Runway anymore.

''Andrea about tomorrow, I need you to know that I'm not letting you …Andy was half listening to her boss.

Andy did something that made Miranda's heart race and her words dry. She intended to kiss her cheek only, meant to say thank you, except Andy's mouth had other plans, accidently Andy's mouth grazed Miranda's lips instead, fully pressed to hers. Feeling like she was kissing velvet.

Andy saw how Miranda's ivory complexion become deliciously rosy and incredibly warm under her lips.

Breaking apart, Andy found her voice first. Caressing Miranda's arm. ''You're so soft.'' Andrea's fingers on her made her shiver. Her breath hitching at Andy's fingers touching her carefully.

''Do you want to sleep here, tonight?'' Andy asked against her. Nuzzling her white hair.

Miranda traced Andrea's shoulder with her fingers edging across to her clavicle. ''Yes.''

''Do you mind using a Star Wars toothbrush in the morning?''

Blue eyes sparkling on her, told Andy that wasn't a problem, that she didn't mind at all.

 _Morning_

Blue eyes on Andy, in her t-shirt, shyly they shared her bed. It wasn't like the one in her townhouse but that one didn't have Andrea in it. Someone she could get used to being in bed with.

Realizing in the middle of the night in her sleep, Miranda had comfortably nestled herself right in Andrea's side, curving to her, spooning, feeling Andy's breath on her shoulder.

Andrea's lips were warm on her shoulder through the material, gasping as a toned arm tightening instinctively around her waist more. Feeling Andy's heartbeat through her shirt, pressed to her back, sleepily groaning with her eyes squeezed shut. ''Just a little longer, Miri.''

 _Miri._ Miranda liked that. It was close to her real name. Smiling in the early light filling the bedroom, at Andrea's name for her.

Stephen hated waking up to her. He had excuses, he hated sharing a bed, he snored and preferred the guest bedroom, or his favorite excuse he had to be at work early, Miranda was use to waking up to an empty side.

Andy felt Miranda's body to hers. Andy loved it, opening her eyes, waking up to Miranda who was sleeping next to her, easing herself quietly away to slip out of bed without disturbing her dragon, turning off the alarm before it went off.

A list already running in her head. Find something to throw on. Smuggle Chummy out for a walk. Make breakfast. Get Brody up. Read her emails. Shower, Get Brody ready. First things first coffee. Strong coffee.

Andy's lower back was bare from flexing her arm out, an ivory finger tracing the exposed skin, she felt arms wrap around her waist and be pulled back to bed. Dipping the mattress and sheets, pink lips pressed to her earlobe, brushing her patrician nose across the shell of Andy's ear, feeling Miranda's mouth against her, greeting her with. ''Good Morning.''

Miranda didn't want to wait till Saturday to kiss Andrea back from their kiss earlier.

''Hey.''

Andy was wearing nothing but a faded t-shirt which was tugged and pulled over her head, lips meeting her skin. Miranda had started this.

Melting to Miranda's gentle kisses along her collarbone, flicking her tongue, tasting salt, trailing a moist path along taunt naked skin and bone. Exploring Andy's tattoo from under her rib spiraling in a curve to her hip bone.

Brows questioned Andy at one mark. Which was a small scar. ''That's from a skateboard fall.'' Miranda's kissed it. Miranda's lips sought out another with asking blue. ''Hiking when I was sixteen.'' Andy supplied, letting out a groan as Miranda found a sensitive spot on her.

Giving an open mouth kiss, brushing her ivory cheeks and lips over Andy's prickling with frisson skin.

Stopping on the end of her tattoo on her hip bone. ''Prison.'' Andy lied, Miranda's eyes shone bemused at that, ivory fingers dancing along Andy's waistband, pushing it down.

''Babe we don't have to rush this.'' Andy said, pressing a kiss to the side of her face. Inhaling Miranda's scent through her nostrils.

Miranda's haughty brows raised at the term of endearment. _Babe_. Pressing another kiss up to Andy's face. ''Andrea am I a little pig?''

'' _No_ your my dragon Priestly.'' Miranda's breasts brushed intimately to her.

''Your dragon?'' Gave a love bite for Andy's words.

''I believe that's a new one I just got from a silvery haired dragon?'' Feeling her teeth rake her jaw, with dexterous digits Andy curled her fingers to gather and pull over Miranda's snowy head her borrowed t-shirt.

Taking Andrea's palm, kissing the inside part, guiding it to her breasts.

Big brown eyes greeted them with a loud. ' _'Hiii!_ ''

Brody. Andy almost fell off the bed, shoved a sheet to Miranda who quickly covered herself up.

Wonderful she'd scarred Andrea's son for life by him seeing them naked and making out like horny teenagers. Andy scooped Brody up, she'd hastily dressed under the sheets.

Blushing furiously at Andy who told Brody they were hugging not wrestling as they left her to shower and dress.

Miranda looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, her white hair was a mess, mussed from bedhead, and her blue eyes had a glint in a way she never looked like this in the morning with Stephen near her.

For the first time at Runway since the twins were born, Miranda was going to be late for work, wanted to spend time with Brody and Andrea no Miranda she asked you once to call her Andy, Miranda corrected herself, and she knew she would shock Andrea by calling her that in a few minutes and Miranda was decided she was going ask Andrea something crazy to accept and do for her.

She had more than enough room at the townhouse for two. Patricia liked other dogs. Her Bobbseys would love Brody. She loved Brody.

Miranda didn't give a hell what Page Six would scoop. Dragon Lady snares assistant half her age. Smiling radiantly she was Andy's dragon.

Andy had Brody with a flower she bought out with Chummy, to give to Miranda, picking up her phone to read her messages. Opening one from HR as she scrambled eggs with a fork, reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

''What's this?''

Andy held it up at her.

Miranda saw it in Andy's hand. Standing only wrapped in a fluffy towel, with a toothbrush in her mouth.

''You fired me!''

Miranda swallowed, barely able to glance at what Helen in HR had sent in Andy's outstretched hand.

Andy was really hurt and confused by this, why would Miranda do this to her, with what happened last night between them, kissing her and in bed with her this morning and with Miranda being uncharacteristically nice, and giving her those really generous cheques to help her out with Brody and bills, what kind of a person fires someone then kisses and makes out with them and not bother saying something or uses her toothbrush and also wants to have dinner with her.

Only Miranda Priestly.

Andy truthfully liked her job at Runway. Most of all, she liked working near Miranda every day. How could Miranda do this to her.

''Andrea, please listen.'' Miranda held her towel up with one hand and catching Andy's arm in her wet palm. '' I decided that this is for the best for you. '' Seeing hurt in her brown eyes that she'd caused. ''Just. Let me explain myself.'' Miranda stroked her arm, placating the fraught brunette.

''I thought it was time for you to move on from Runway.''

'' _Move on.''_ Andy stammered out. ''So you wanted to let me go.''

To be so suddenly fired because Miranda thought it was for the best for her, made her really upset. That would mean someone else was going to be there for Miranda. Getting her coffee and taking care of her and also to be there for her and it wouldn't be Andy.

''Yes. I _want_ you to move on from being my assistant not me. Andrea just listen to me, you want to write, I know, that is what you really want to do. Isn't it?'' Miranda consoled, brushing her palm onto Andy's face.

''How do you know if that's what I want now? I liked being at Runway with you.'' Andy confessed.

Miranda stilled. ''You do?'' Miranda slumped she'd done this all over being fueled by green eyed unreasonable jealousy over Brody.

''Yeah I did. I liked working with you.''

''You do.'' Miranda always thought Andy found fashion silly.

Miranda searched Andy's face, she'd have to somehow, try to explain how pathetically irrationally jealous she was about Brody and her, and the image of sharing bubble baths and him not turning out to be a six foot two hunk instead he was an adorable three and a half year old.

Andy's son. Brody, who had her eyes.

He also had Andy's big infectious smile. She was a goner for both, the little Sachs and the bigger one.

Miranda knew, she'd maybe acted a bit rashly last night. Priestly slighted jealousy did that.

Andrea saying how her life had changed with him in it. What was she supposed to think?

Hoping Andrea would just understand and forgive her eventually. She'd call Helen right now. Her job would be back by noon as soon as Miranda got some clothes on.

''Why did you do this now?'' Andy had to ask her.

Miranda stopped stroking her arm. ''I thought it was best if you left Runway no if you left me….because I thought you were with someone. I didn't…I couldn't see a new somebody with you.''

Andy's eyes darted up to hers. ''With who?''

Miranda looked at the tile floor, quietly murmuring out. ''Brody.''

Andy looked adorably puzzled at her.

Miranda confessed out softly, bringing her eyes slowly up into Andy's surprised eyes on her. ''I was jealous. You were on the phone and I heard how happy he made you and I was mistaken in thinking that this Brody and you were involved.''

''You thought Brody was sleeping with me?''

Hissing out defensive but waspishly. ''Yes. Toys. Bubble bath. I'm a jealous old fool when it comes to you.''

'' _Oh.''_

Andy stared at her with her mouth open at Miranda who stood just in a fluffy towel. Miranda was jealous of Brody. She thought last night, he was her new boyfriend in the picture. That was crazy. That was so, so almost flattering to Andy.

Beginning to laugh, it built up loudly as Andy reached forward and cupped her face and gently kissed her.

Pulling back from kissing her white haired beauty. ''Miranda you're not old to me maybe irrationally jealous and next time just ask me who someone is.''

Miranda was leaning against the sink from the kiss. ''I will.'' Promising Andy as she rubbed her lips with hers.

Snaking her toned arms to either side of the sink, trapping her between them. ''I have to finish breakfast and then we can figure this out. I like this. Just being us.''

Miranda did to. Being like this didn't take effort like her last two husbands. She didn't have to try. They just fit.

Stephen or Greg in her life she never found in either of them, a person and a lover whose voice and warm touch made her feel ''melty''.

Andy just looking at her did that.

Andy turned her head back to her. ''Do you like waffles or I can make pretty good crepes or no do you want those eggs how I usually get them for you, I think I can attempt to try and make them.''

Andy was a whiz with a whisk.

Pecked by Miranda's mouth. ''What was that for?'' Miranda bit her lip, Andy was hers, her ''melty''. Pulling her mouth back from Andy's startled lips.

''Andrea you're not my assistant, this is not errands, whatever you're having I'll have.''

Andy grinned at her, prompting with her brows raised. ''So I'm what exactly to you, Miranda? ''

Miranda's mouth curved on her. ''Let me see, you're not just my friend. Friends don't kiss like we were in bed. You mean much more than that to me.''

''Do I? Do you mean I'm your lover? Andy was elatedly wanting to hear Miranda call her that. Her lover. ''Though, I really want to be a future bubble bath companion to you.'' Andy teased her lightly.

Miranda blushed at that, as Andy caressed her through the towel clinging to her.

Smelling of plain oatmeal soap and lotion, long fingers slowly parted open the towel, nipping her lower lip as Andy was stopped suddenly.

''Brody.'' Andy cut her off with one more kiss that made Miranda return it equally, her tongue met Andy's.

Andy husked out. ''He's fine for a sec.'' Kissing the side of her face, Andy urged her closer as she caressed her ivory skin under her hands.

''Andrea I had twins once. Never turn your back on them.'' Miranda shared this sagely.

There was the time Miranda did so and found Cassidy and Caroline giggling having pulled apart all of their new diapers and at Brody's age her Bobbsey's, finger painted Patricia's fur and her kitchen walls with handprints.

Miranda parted her mouth moaning as she was stroked down her spine with Andy's knuckles, her towel slipping down on her.

Her waist was circled by caressing hands as Miranda who never had sex in the day, reciprocated as she ran her silky digits across the tattoo on Andy's hip, exploring it with one finger gliding and lowering to stop on Andy's waistband.

Her brunette cupped her taut buttocks, squeezing them which drew a whimper from her as Andy bent mouth kissed her neck, tasting Miranda's skin in her mouth.

Moving lower to her breasts, dark brown hair tickled her skin.

A firm hard tongue moistened her nipple as she moaned her response and clenched her thighs.

Stopping herself, they were not doing this so soon, she wanted Andrea but they needed to take this slow.

They hadn't even been on a date yet. What if Andrea thought she was frumpy or not any good in bed?

Stephen's words of being uptight with sex rang in her head.

''Andy we can't, not like this.'' Miranda wanted her and it but not up against a sink.

Andy's mouth halted, looking up into her eyes.

''I do want you but not like this.'' Miranda reassured, feathering her soft pink lips across Andy's face with small kisses.

'' I want this to be slow, take our time.''

Andy understood, drawing the towel back up. ''Sorry I can't keep my hands to myself with you.''

Miranda's hands touched over hers as she guided her to cover her breasts which Andy growled her disappointment. Wanting to have her hands full of those longer.

''I have to be at work soon.'' Miranda confessed, using Andy's hairbrush through her white hair.

''Just stay here. Skip work. I can offer you a day with me and Brody, later when Brody's asleep, we can fool around with Mr. Bubbles.'' Glancing at the tub.

Miranda placed the brush down next to something she blushed at in Andrea's medicine cabinet.

She picked it up as Andy saw her holding it.

Her arched elegant brow rose.

Snatching it with burning cheeks. ''It's my dilator.'' Mumbling out. ''I have to use it.'' Ever since surgery.

Miranda recalled the same mortified look when her Bobbsey's found her vibrator. Lied straight faced to them that it was an ear cleaner.

Andy left Miranda to dress. ''Borrow anything of mine you want.'' Miranda gave a disbelieving look.

''Yes there might be Gap in there.'' Andy happily informed.

Leaving her lady of fashion to be traumatized over her closet and varied vintage rock band t-shirts.

Brody, Andy found trying to give Chummy, a bowl of cheerios and the fish, Nate had left behind, some orange juice.

''Hey buddy. Let's set the table. Okay.'' Andy got the toast as her phone pinged another message.

Scrolling, Andy half read it as she got out forks and plates, it was from Irv Ravitz personally.

Andy's eyes scanned the attached message from Irving Ravitz, Chairman of Elias Clarke Holdings. Her eyes narrowing at what it said.

He requested, immediate dismissal. No final pay check would be sent. Andy's employment was terminated because Miranda felt uncomfortable with her nearby. With what she was. Andy's mouth firmed.

How did Miranda know?

She thought Miranda didn't know. It was private. How did she found it? So Miranda was just like Nate. Andy was disgusting to her.

Miranda sure fooled her. With this whole pretending to care about her, clutching her phone in her palm.

Deciding against wearing one of Andy's oversized shirts for breakfast, Miranda folded a faded t-shirt of Andy's as she made the bed, this morning it was their bed, browsing at her bedside of book choices as she clasped her bra on, pulling on her blouse, glancing at photos of Andy's family on the dresser as she slipped on her skirt, fingers traced him, Andrea's brother must be her twin, with his hair long like Andy's, they looked identical.

Studying him. He looked around about fifteen or sixteen in it. Miranda hoped in a few months, she'd meet Andy's parents and him.

Wanting to know everything about Andy.

Wearing her crinkled clothes from last night, she'd have Emily send something more casual over from her own closet as she decided to take Andy's suggestion and stay and not go to work today.

Runway could function without her. Her staff were semi competent to be left alone. She mulled letting them be unsupervised for twenty four hours.

Miranda Priestly never played hokey. Today might just be a first of many more times.

She really wanted to have a day off with Andrea and Brody.

Texting Emily something that no doubt would make the high strung redhead be in full panic mode, typing it out, turning off her phone. Her mind made up. Andrea was stuck with her today.

Leaning in the doorway watching Brody happily feeding Chummy a piece of pancake. Andy was looking down at her phone.

Andrea could cook.

Breakfast looked delicious as she placed a finger to her lips at Brody who watched her as she moved over to Andy whose back was turned, silently wrapped her arms around Andy's waist from behind.

White knuckles clutched her phone still, her head bent and stiffened at feeling her against her.

''I'm taking a day off darling.'' Miranda's mouth nuzzled her brunette's earlobe.

Andy was rigid. '' You know what, I can't do this, Miranda I don't want you here. I want you to just leave.'' Pointing to the door.

Miranda blinked at Andrea's hard tone to her. Seeing Andrea wasn't kidding, she meant this.

Was this about firing her? Miranda thought Andy understood. ''Andrea please I'm sorry. I'll talk to Helen in HR and get it back for you, if you want me to.'' Miranda would call right now. She'd fix it.

'' Don't. Just don't. Don't lie. I've now had a really lousy morning because of this and to wake up to you and you knew that you fired me and we _almost had._..''

Andy mouthed it, sex with Brody being nearby to Miranda.

''You let me think that you and I could be more, that we were becoming something close.'' Shaking her head at Miranda disgusted.

''Andy. Don't be like this.''

''Don't be what? Hurt by you Miranda. That's nothing new. Why did you even start this with me?'' Holding up her phone at her.

''Andy please give me an hour. You can work with Heather in Style or Margaux in Travel.'' Miranda consoled.

''Don't call me Andy.'' Andy sneered out.

Miranda pressed her lips together, worried at Andy's tone to her. '' Don't let a little thing like me, firing you, stand in the way of us.'' Blue eyes were on hers, trying to make her look at her.

''Us?'' Andy repeated lowly at Miranda. Her brown eyes lifting to hers, crossed the living room, over to her jacket and got it, out of her pocket. ''Take it. I don't want these from you. I'm not some fling rebound experiment to fuck. There is no us.''

Andy's deep brown eyes flashed, looking coldly at her, turning away from Miranda. ''Get out. Now.''

Miranda just stared at Andrea wounded. She was not going anywhere.

''I said leave Miranda.'' Andy folded her arms.

''No.'' Miranda wanted Andrea to cool down. ''I'm not leaving. Andrea.'' Miranda was determined, folding her own arms also on her stubbornly.

Both heard a crash.

''Brody!''

* * *

Roy was used to the little things Miranda Priestly, his icy employer expected in her town car, like the temperature in the car was to be exactly 65 degrees Fahrenheit, and to always have chilled Pellegrino in the bar, or right now, staying parked all night waiting for Ms. Priestly, since she was staying overnight at Andy's apartment.

About time as he read his paper, sipping his deli coffee. They just needed a push in each other's directions, so both finally woke up and acted on it.

Six months of unresolved sexual tension driving them. Nigel owed him fifty bucks.

Hoping Andy wasn't anything ever like Stephen in Miranda's past. No Andy was a good person and she was ten million times better than Stephen.

Andy ignored Donnie who now knew she had broken the lease.

''That's it. I've been really good to you. No kids and no pets. You're out. Today!''

Carrying Brody downstairs, Andy ignored him, her kid was hurt he could stop being such a jerk, beside Andy, Miranda glared at him.

In full dragon mode. ''Mr. Minnini I will send someone to pay Andrea's rent but we are in a hurry to the hospital. Unless you want a lawsuit preventing an injured tenant's child from seeking medical assistance.''

Holding her phone up.

Donnie relented.

Roy was also use to delivering priceless couture and driving Miranda everywhere in the city but he never thought that Miranda would ever allow Andy into her car in a faded Northwestern sweatshirt with a little boy in superhero pj's held and Miranda looking just as upset holding a leash with a dog.

''Roy to NY Presbyterian.''

Roy drove them and was left with a dog on a leash he didn't know. Licked him, at least he was friendly.

Both sat, white lipped. Andy balled her hand on her jeans, waiting, she'd turned her back and left him for one second. Brody liked climbing on counters lately.

Andy once tried to spin on a ceiling fan. Luckily it wasn't on. That once nearly gave her Mom a heart attack.

Miranda's pediatrician for the twins, Dr. Kempe came out. ''Hello Miranda.''

'' Andy Sachs. Brody's going to be fine. He broke his arm. We've given Brody an oral painkiller to him. We've just put a cast on it. There is some more paperwork we need you to fill out.''

Miranda would cover the bill.

Andy swallowed hard, taking the clipboard from the doctor, given a pen.

Dr. Kempe smiled warmly at Miranda. ''How are the twins?''

Miranda was always gracious to Dr. Kempe. He was, Cassidy and Caroline's pediatrician for the last eight years. He'd been there through almost every flu, scrape and sniffle.

''Miranda. I heard about the divorce. You never got back to me. I still would like you to have dinner with me? How about next week. You will love this place on 58th, or I make a duck l' orange that I've been told is amazing. ''

Miranda diverted him asking her out by talking about his dog. It was a safe topic.

Andy stared at him. Miranda and this Grey's Anatomy Harvard medical school hunk whose smile was crooked was asking her out in front of her.

Miranda was hardly fending him off, asking him about his Gordon setter named Bradley. Andy mouthed the name. Bradley. Hearing that, Patricia went to the same vet as his dog, Andy stared.

Now it was destiny no fate, she had to try his duck. Andy sourly studied him. He was perfect.

Andy's mouth firmed as she shoved the clipboard back to him. Miranda was not available, for dinners with a cute Doctor whose brows were uneven.

Andy being her former assistant until this morning, knew Miranda's monthly schedule and she knew that Miranda didn't have time for tasting this guy's amazing duck 'l orange on any night.

''Can I see my son now.''

Dr. Kempe nodded. ''Of course. Right this way.''

Both were led by him to Brody.

Andy saw him first. ''Hey Sport!''

Brody showed her, his cast. With the same big goofy smile as hers, Andy could see the painkiller was working as she drew on it, holding him carefully.

Miranda drew on it a lot better than Andy's attempt. She did attend art school.

Both watched him get drowsy, saw it working in his eyes as Andy and Miranda shared a look as Brody yawned loudly as she leaned in and kissed his forehead, ruffling his hair under her fingers.

She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to Brody.

Miranda went to leave to get coffee for them. Grasping her arm, Andy stopped her. ''Miranda wait. Just don't go. Please. About this morning, I'm sorry. I behaved like a vending machine. Out of Order.''

Miranda's face didn't lift to hers. Andy's brows drew together. ''I'm sorry I got so mad at you before. Miranda please won't you look at me?''

Miranda lifting her eyes to hers. ''Tell me why you were so mad at me?''

''I got mad because of this.'' Miranda began to read. She hadn't told Helen in HR to do this.

Irv Ravitz did this to Andrea, he was going to explain himself to her.

* * *

Andy finally agreed to what she offered.

To move in with her.

Miranda had told Emily she was taking a few days off. Emily was told she would still be on call if needed by her, texting her a list of things her guests staying in her townhouse would need. Starting with superhero bedsheets.

Brody was asleep in the car as Roy drove them.

''Emily I don't understand why you cannot get a private screening of Zootopia arranged in my film room. No not Zoolander 2, I said Zootopia with the bunny cop and fox.'' Andy blinked at Miranda's sharp tone on the line.

Miranda didn't have to go to this trouble. They could just rent The Peanuts movie on Netflix for Brody.

Emily scribbled. Right. A Bunny flick for Miranda. Nigel owlishly blinked behind glasses. What the hell theme was the spring issue going to be?

Perplexed at Miranda's requests, superhero bedding was a possible inspiration for the spring issue?

Miranda held up her phone screen.

''I expressly said Thor or Star Wars sheets.'' Peering at both that Emily held up for her to see. ''Get both then.''

Hearing it, Andy knew she was in a freesia mood. Andy couldn't help but listen in, Emily was getting the full brunt of Miranda this late morning as Roy turned uptown.

''Emily I hope you followed my list, like those juice boxes, we'll be at my house in ten minutes.''

Andy joked not seen by Emily on Miranda's phone screen. '' Ask her to get a NY Rangers signed jersey it would maybe help Brody's recovery along.'' Andy almost sniggered, knowing Emily hated all American sports.

''Would it?'' Miranda caught her eye. Turning back to Emily. ''I need a jersey signed by the entire NY Rangers team by tonight.''

Emily almost dropped the phone. Go to the NY Rangers changing rooms. Unlocking and disarming the townhouse as she stepped inside, holding everything for Miranda with her phone perched under her ear.

Andrea was built heavily boned for all this carting around of bags, Emily's perky carb eater colleague was just like a Clydesdale. Big boned and sturdy. She should be resembling the mule from The Treasure of the Sierra Madre.

Still on the phone to Miranda, carrying a huge bouquet which covered her face as she received more instructions from Miranda still talking to her.

Emily took it all in.

''Miranda a few deliveries came for you.'' Emily set the flowers and a bag down carefully on the hall side table, both were from Irving Ravitz.

Flowers and a Tiffany's blue bag of jewellery and a pair of tickets to a sold out event, Ravitz better not be trying to seduce and succeed in that bet Emily had heard about.

Betting he could have sex with Miranda. That was like violating her sacred idol. Ravitz was not worth Miranda.

Placing juice boxes in the subzero fridge and avoiding drooling Patricia who greeted her. Clapping her hands at the benign beast. ''Back.'' Pointing her neon nails at the dog to move to the other side of the kitchen.

''Good. Stay there.'' Emily had practice, she frequently spoke to Andy the same way. Both were big sloppy brown eyed lumps. In her opinion great big sooks.

At least Andrea didn't require walks and treats.

Emily set down another dog bed down, grumbling at where the hell was hippo Andrea today who hadn't bothered to show up for work.

She better be sick or have laryngitis's. Andrea could think again if she thought Emily would cover for her.

Emily wondered who was visiting Miranda and staying. If it was that new edgy Avant garde designer that took crack like M&Ms. Nigel could babysit him. She wasn't.

''Emily, phone Greg and tell him I expect the girls on the 2pm train tomorrow morning. Than go to this address and arrange to have movers pack everything up and settle any balance with a Mr. Donnie Minnini, on my card not Runway's.''

Andy blinked. Miranda was doing this for her. After earlier how she behaved.

Emily tottered swiftly on her Blahniks, hailing a cab, she had a busy day ahead of her. She first needed a few cheese cubes for nourishment.

Roy pulled up to the curb in front of Miranda's home.

Andy saw them first as she held Brody in her arms. Expensive large flowers were sent to Miranda, by who? Were they from that Dr. Hottie?

Thanking Roy, Miranda armed the door, glancing at the floral bouquet, plucking the card between her tapered fingers, blue eyes scanning it with her lips pressing thinly, Miranda tore the card in half after reading it.

 _Irving._

She knew all about his bet to bed her, she first found out about it the month she joined Runway.

He continued to persistently pursue her. It stopped when she married and had her twins and later remarried to Stephen. Now with the divorce and in Paris, Irv started this again.

Parading around his huge…ego and arrogance. He should have sent her a cactus, disgusted by his fruitless quest of nailing her.

Why not present her with a Lonka Lonka or a fertility penis gourd with a card of I want to breach entry.

Miranda tried to glacially convey in her cold eyes on Irv many times in private meetings like the one in Paris, which Andrea interrupted, she told him emphatically never as he lasciviously suggested she negotiate staying on at Runway by getting between his sheets.

Then Andrea came knocking at the door.

Andrea was there and knew all about Irv's plot. Miranda saw a flicker of Andrea's concern for her at the door.

Nobody at Runway cared about her, the dragon except this impetuous Ohioan.

Miranda verbally eviscerated Irving in his suite. ''Let me check my calendar, the 7th of never, through to the 15th of unless hell froze over, sex with her was never going to happen.

The jewellery she'd give to Cassidy and Caroline to donate to oppressed women. The hard to get concert tickets perhaps Serena would like them.

Miranda smiled to herself, she would suggest that to Serena, the Brazilian should take Emily out to it.

Serena needed a nudge to do so.

Andy tried to see who sent the flowers and gifts to her, unable to.

Holding Brody, led upstairs by Miranda as Patricia was greeted by Chummy. ''Let's get him in bed.''

Miranda watched holding Brody, Andy looked back at Miranda who she probably ruined everything with now.

Putting Brody down in a guest room that Emily had all ready, Miranda touched Andy's shoulder gently as she pulled the sheets up over Brody.

''I think, we need to talk.''

Andy sat down across from Miranda in her Study.

''First why does Irv Ravitz call you an _it_. Andrea?''

Andy looked at Miranda silently weighing telling her about Brody's father, sharing this with her was going to change everything between them. Exhaling out, Miranda had to know.

''Okay Miranda but this is going change any hope of you wanting to be in my life ''

Miranda blinked. What? Why would Andrea say that? Didn't Andrea know, see how much she was in love with her.

Andy quietly spoke lowly to her. ''Miranda. You said you want to know all about Brody's father?''

''Yes. I did.'' Miranda wanted to know if he would want to be in Brody's life. Andrea said he had custody rights to him. What if he came forward and what if he wanted Brody too? What would Andrea do?

''First. He's a sperm donor.''

Miranda had used IVF herself, that was how the twins were conceived from a sperm donor she took months in choosing. Miranda weeded out a lot of choices. Was as meticulous in selecting the perfect donor as she was in selecting for The Book and being Editor of Runway.

She knew he was _the one_ the moment she read his extended donor information.

Gregory was sterile. They'd tried everything and a donor was suggested.

Cassidy and Caroline inherited her blue eyes and auburn red hair found in her family.

He was dark haired.

His donor essay and letter made her pick him. He was sensitive and well read. The Park Avenue clinic didn't have a photo just known as Donor 887, Gregory only cared about his IQ and if he liked sports.

He did like sports. He wasn't a stamp collector or a killer whale trainer.

He didn't like wearing ties.

He was quite young but mature and he was thinking of going to law school. Minoring in teaching. He was anonymous and altruistic.

Elspeth her assistant at the time, thought he sounded like a hunk.

Miranda felt an instant connection to donor 887.

Andy bit her lip, hesitant, exhaling heavily, taking her hand in hers, and clasping it. '' Miranda. I'm Brody's dad.''


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Since I am a chivalrous lady. Here's a pillow Tiggrain. A big thank you to everyone who was so kind to leave reviews.

Miranda didn't react like Nate did, by staring at Andy like she was a freak.

It clicked for Miranda suddenly, and Andy saw it slowly dawn fully on her face, what she'd just said to her.

Andy saw it developing into a loss for words shock on her normally impassive white haired lady's face in front of her which was now showing mute shock, she was just staring at Andy.

The photos, _he_ was not Andrea's twin like she presumed, Andrea was _him_.

In the photo he had her same eyes, and Miranda saw it now. Andy reflected in him.

''You're Brody's father.'' Saying this slowly and holding Andy's eyes incredulously.

''Yes.'' Andy calmly spoke and saw how Miranda was trying to get her head around this.

''I'm Andy. Well I was an Andrew once.''

''You're a man.'' Miranda said this, looking at Andy in disbelief.

Andy didn't have an Adam's apple.

''No. No. Not really. Not ever. Not inside me. Yes I was born into a man's body, Miranda but after the final surgery I became what I felt I was always inside here.''

Andy touched her chest. '' I am a woman, Miranda I know this is a lot to take in. I'm still me.''

''Just Andy to you.''

Praying she was not like Nate. The FaceTime session with him in Paris, was horrible.

The things he'd said to her discovering this part of her.

 _Nate was so angry, he called her disgusting. Upset at her, that he was involved with a tranny. Telling him, she was not a drag queen. She was real. Nate was angry that he'd lived with something like her and had slept with her._

 _He never wanted to see her again._

 _Andy was relieved they had an ocean between them with how Nate yelled at her._

 _Nate on the screen, said he was moving out. Nastily telling Andy that not even her boss perfect Miranda would want her._

 _Tasting her tears, Andy ate the hurt and dialed The Dorsey's lawyer's number. She had a son. Andy was overcome. She was going to be there for him always._

 _Hanging up, Andy wiped her eyes, she needed to go back to Miranda and hope she'd give her, her job back._

 _Pressing the PH floor up. Andy pressed her hands to her face. Trying to find the right words to explain herself. It opened to Miranda's floor without Andy finding them._

 _Andy never thought coming to Paris would give her the news she has a son and almost lose Miranda on the same day._

 _Collecting from a valet Miranda's messages. Holding her breath, using her card key to Miranda's suite, Andy stepped inside, Miranda was just sitting on a sofa, looking out at the Parisian skyline. Her hands in her lap._

 _Clearing her throat, blue eyes looked up at her, widening on her coming back._

 _Approaching Andy wordlessly handed her the messages and Miranda accepted them._

 _Not speaking, just staring at Andy. Wanting to say. ''You came back.'' Miranda didn't trust herself to speak._

 _Andy felt braver. ''Miranda. The party is at 8pm. I'll call for a car.'' Andy held her breath, ready for the frosty onslaught._

'' _Yes. Do. I'll be there for 8 and expect to be picked up by 8:20. That's all.''_

 _Getting up in still in her dress from this morning. '' I want you to have the concierge replace your phone since it's quite waterlogged.'' Placing Andy's ruined one down on the table, looking at Andy icily and pointedly._

 _Moving away from Andy without a glance back._

 _Standing in her bedroom doorway. ''I want my usual for breakfast from room service. Buy something fun for the girls. I do not require you this evening. Enjoy your night off. Tomorrow will be busy.''_

 _Andy missed Miranda's ruined mascara running as she shut her door on a shocked and still employed Andy._

 _They fell into a rhythm of work. Never daring to bring up Paris._

Andrea was a transsexual.

Miranda still stared completely dazed at Andrea who looked nervously expectant at her, almost like dreading what she'd say.

This also now explained Andrea's sudden stammering and blushing reaction to the lingerie shoot that first week working for her.

It wasn't at all how Stephen or her first husband Gregory would be, not in a room of half-dressed nubile in lingerie models. Both would think it was Christmas come early surrounded in a room full of semi clad supermodels.

Andrea just blushed like a prepubescent teenager all afternoon around them. The models thought it was cute. Nigel thought it was adorable Midwestern values.

Finding her voice, she had to say something. ''Are you fully or half?'' Miranda blushed at asking Andy that, she'd was sure she'd have felt it. In bed this morning together.

''When did you become like this, was it recently?''

Andy shook her head.

''No. After my eighteenth birthday. I decided I couldn't be a man anymore. I was bullied pretty badly in high school and I donated my sperm to Annabelle and Daniel and then I did a real life test for six months it means living as a girl but physically remaining male and unchanged. Then, I embarked on a long road of hormonal replacement therapy and later I had a male to female sex reassignment surgery. I'm a Tran's woman.''

Miranda listened carefully. ''Oh.'' Making a note to herself to look this up on Wikipedia.

'' It must have been painful for you?''

''Yes. Extremely. Very worth it though. '' Andy winced at that memory of the operation, the surgery came and went, lying in a hospital bed with her groin wrapped like a mummy. And she was in pain. It felt like an alligator was going down on it.

Miranda wanted to know more about her.

Hearing that Andrea was bullied being this. Her protective instinct for who she loved, coiled up in her. That was only for her babies. How badly was Andy bullied, Miranda pondered this to herself.

''Miranda are you upset, that I'm this?'' Andy held her eyes. Miranda saw fear in them that she'd reject her or be repulsed by her.

Miranda's blinked. ''No. I'm not.''

Andy looked at her hard. Miranda wasn't recoiling at finding out about this.

Kissing Andy's hand in reassurance, brushing her mouth across warm skin. Withdrawing her lips, pulling and drawing Andrea slowly into her. Stroking dark brown hair, threading it between her fingers.

''Tell me about being bullied?'' Gentle blue eyes prompted.

Andy didn't want to talk about being bullied ever. Try hazed. Andy quickly deflected the sensitive subject. ''Miranda I'd rather not talk about it.''

Miranda held her eyes and knew it was a subject that Andy was not sharing tonight with her, she relented and clasped her hand and let it go. For now.

Miranda knew her eyes always lingered on Andy at Runway a little too long so that even Nigel saw this, often to her irritation he mentioned it, and Paul the office gossip saw this interest along with Lucia who noticed Miranda's smiles for Andy, sharing an elevator.

Studying Andy's fine features, her great smile and long burnished mahogany hair as this and as Andrew once was, what did Nigel and Paul call one young messenger with broad shoulders, a few days ago.

Dishy.

Miranda watched both conveniently be there to sign for packages. Offering a bottle of mineral water to him. Honestly both were worse than in high school.

One look from Miranda he scrambled out. ''Nigel. Paul. Do stop getting swollen eyes gawking at the messenger's bum.''

Andrea came back holding bags in her arms. Her hair windswept.

''I'm not the only one with swollen eyes gawking.'' Nigel said sauntering off.

Miranda went back to her office. Having Emily do everything making sure Andy stayed away from her.

She tried to brush it off. Assert her position that Andrea was just her lowly clumsy second assistant.

Nothing more.

Giving her easy tasks to accomplish like memorizing every attendee at the gala.

Somehow during days and weeks working turning to months together, that sunny bumpkin was making her melt. And Miranda Priestly the Ice Queen did not melt.

Andrea being thoughtful around her every day just developed feelings in her even though she was still with Stephen, Miranda made excuses.

It was a crush. Andrea looked at her more than Stephen ever did in the last eight months.

Andrea was very beautiful. Her eyes. Her mouth. The way she held herself. Smiled with ease that lit up her brown eyes. Her disarming charm. The way she freely made fun of herself not knowing anything about fashion.

By Paris, Miranda knew it wasn't an infatuation. Not on her side.

Certain that Andrea didn't have a clue to her attraction for her.

She wanted to know what she liked, they talked some nights in the office, only casually about this and that or Andy asked about the twins which made Miranda relax more and open up.

Stephen never did, he found Cassidy and Caroline both another man's children irksome and infringing on their time as a couple.

Just conversations with Andy meant more than weekends spent with Stephen.

She looked forward to them and redid her lipstick in her executive bathroom on those nights.

Wanted only Andrea to come to Paris, she'd get Emily to give Andrea the company card when they got back from fashion week and everybody noticed on rainy nights Miranda had Roy drive Andy home from delivering The Book.

''I thought you had a twin brother in that photo by your bed.'' Miranda shared this.

''You did?'' Andy shook her head. ''I'm an only child. My Mom's a twin though. They run in her family, quite a bit.''

''Really?'' Miranda smiled at that. Twins were also in her donor's family. He was Irish, French, and English with German and a quarter Italian on her grandfather's side.

''So you saw me like that, that was just before I changed. I was a really skinny guy.'' Andy groaned. Miranda must have thought she was a geek.

Andy was not a jock in school and had long hair, and was bookish. Lily once compared Andy to a brooding Jeff Buckley with a scruffy stubble.

''I thought you looked quite lovely.'' Miranda's words made Andy smile fully, held to her.

''You do.'' Andy sputtered out.

Her blue eyes lowering down to trail far below Andy's neck, a pink blush coloring and tinging her sharp pale cheekbones, realizing she was now staring right at Andrea's crotch.

Miranda groaned inside, chiding to herself, Miriam stop looking at Andy's…there she did it again, she just looked at Andrea's now missing penis.

Hoping she didn't see her do so. Miranda saw Andrea following her blue eyes down with her own chocolatey golden brown. Andy noticed this.

''Miranda. I'm no longer a guy. I promise. Do I need to prove it to you.'' Andy smirked, she had no idea she could make Miranda blush so easily like that. It was kinda cute on her, pressing a little kiss to her blushes.

''Andrea I can see that you're not a man. Not anymore.'' Hoping she hadn't offended Andrea saying that.

''I had an orchiectomy eight months later after giving my sperm.''

Miranda didn't know what that was. Andy filled Miranda in on what that was. ''Surgical castration.''

''Was it difficult becoming a woman?''

''The waxing, electrolysis and shaving oh and mastering walking in heels took time and practice not falling flat on my face.''

Now that Miranda knew everything, she was going to get very cross at how Nigel sniggered about watching Andy navigating in heels he gave her on her first day, which was not funny.

She'd send a memo to him of no more putting it on Instagram. Andy was compared to bambi on ice or a clopping colt learning to walk in Choo's.

That's why Andrea didn't know about Runway and also had no clue about fashion. Calling it _stuff_ to her.

Andy really pushed her buttons in that run through, snorting at her empire and not seeing the difference between belts.

Miranda had seethed, comparing Andy to Stephen's same limited attention at what she wore.

Thinking she was just a clueless college grad who wore ugly cardigans.

Grimacing at how she'd once asked Andrea to price tampons and go get her Italian lace lingerie being dry cleaned.

Pinching her nose bridge, Andrea knew her bra size.

Wait, on Monday, Andrea saw her naked and she didn't think to say anything.

''You saw me.'' Miranda stated shyly but accusingly. Now knowing that Andrea once had testosterone and shaved made her modest.

Blue eyes narrowed more on Andy suddenly over her undressed state she saw her in yesterday. Andy gulped at that icy look on her.

Andrea knew what it was, she had seen her change into a long couture gown made by Dior for next week's gala she was attending alone and now she knew why Andrea had adamantly insisted while blushing beet red that Emily should help zip her, she thought she caught Andrea standing there just staring at her.

Sputtering red-faced, as Andy realized that Miranda noticed, Andy offered to fetch coffee and getting some copies from the copy room along with paperclips. Both she and Emily's desks needed them. Pronto.

Her blue eyes narrowed on Andrea's strange sudden affliction of stammering while staring transfixed at her, both just looked at each other, and then she declared a paperclips emergency. Andrea didn't look like she was on any type of drugs.

Miranda took in Andy's wide clear eyes on her figure.

Nigel was amused, that Six was just really shy.

Folding her arms now presently on Andy, waiting for words of apology as the brunette instantly read her face and thoughts so well.

''Miranda. Look, about seeing you dressing in that gown the other day. I'm sorry that I stared at you like that. No. Actually I'm not.''

Andy received a look from Miranda. '' It's just you look lovely naked. I mean you also look lovely with all your clothes on. '' Andy knew this was coming out all wrong.

Miranda wore everything well, especially in that sexy skirt she wore often that clung.

''Do you miss it, being a male?'' Miranda asked.

Andy looked at her.

''Not having a…'' Miranda mumbled this out, her mother referred it to as an eel or a pollen tube once, and her mother's sex talk was memorable.

 _Comparing it to gardening and boys pistils after their petals._

 _Miriam never let a pollen tube near you without a ring on your finger._

 _The very helpful that men are just giant artichokes, they're prickly and hairy and hard until you get to the heart._

 _Miranda recalled one friend Karen, showing her what a boy's thing looked like by peeking at Karen's older brother in shower._

 _Seeing it. Gross. Expected to put that in your mouth for a class ring. She'd gag._

 _It would hurt. It was rugose. Why did it curve to the right?_

 _Glancing down at her lunch in the school cafeteria, glad she wasn't having a saveloy_

 _It was simple she was never having sex._

''I honestly don't miss it. Even the peeing my name in snow. Hey, I have more room in my jockey and jogging shorts.'' Andy realized what she just said, wincing at that.

Miranda mouth quirked an almost smile, pressing her lips together more. Stephen was quite attached to his. Extremely so.

No, Both Greg and Stephen were very attached to theirs. The 5-inch executive model. Was Andrea's once the same size? Or bigger. Oh god here she was thinking no envisioning about Andy's now missing appendage size.

Andrea had breasts now and wore pantyhose.

Andy searched for her words to try to explain this to her.

''No. It just always felt like a growth coming out of me. Everything felt wrong. In a skin I didn't feel right in.''

Miranda listened intently to Andy.

''What changes first on you?''

''It changes your shape obviously. You develop some things very new. I loved how it makes your skin softer. ''

Miranda mouth moistened, as Andy held her attention rapt.

''My chest changed first, my nipples are darker, my limbs feel lithe and light and they fit me now. I felt finally like me. That and liking ladies rooms better, I'll always have to be stuck with big feet. And these hands.'' Andy complained.

Indicating the size.

Miranda quite liked Andy's hands.

Miranda mouthed out 'Ladies rooms.' confused by Andy.

''Trust me, Miranda never end up in a public's men's room.''

''I'll do try my best to avoid one.'' Eyes sparkling on her.

Using female restrooms was one of many benefits of being a woman of course Andy always imagined the ladies' room to be an oasis of comfortable chairs, folded hand towels, soft indirect lighting and Bach's Brandenburg concertos being wafted softly through the lavender scented air.

Runway's was close.

Why else would women seem so excited to go? And in groups none the less. The mythic ladies' room is, in short, the exact opposite of the men's room.

Andy knowing so well how Miranda cringed at public transport like cabs and subways over germs she'd without a doubt faint if she ever found herself in many a men's rooms Andy had once experienced, and in junior and senior high school locker changing room.

She'd dubbed Big Foot's tomb.

Andy could vouch, it did not reek of Chanel or have pretty plants like Runway's ladies' room did like Singapore orchids and Molten Brown orange blossom hand gel.

Most at Runway thought Miranda's rules were tough to follow. Try all the rules in a men's room.

Never talk. Ever. For any reason.

Maintain the 24 inch rule.

Assume the proper stance with no eye contact for any reason, like you're in Full Metal Jacket on drill inspection. Just always aim.

Andy once almost felt he'd have to wear a disposable rain poncho in the boy's room to avoid backsplash or off aim.

Never linger. Why linger. That confused the hell out of Andy always, are fellow bathroom goers waiting for something, like a visit from aliens? Writing a novel on a toilet paper roll.

Get in. Get out. Get on with life. Do the Usain Bolt Rule. Be quick and swift.

''You donated to Brody's family, your sperm. Became a woman. Did you ever know about Brody?'' Waving her elegant hand at Andy's crotch, quickly withdrawing it from that direction.

''No. I donated to Annabelle and Daniel as a last part of Andrew. I wanted to help them. They really wanted a baby and Annabelle and Daniel were great in my life. She was an amazing person. Teacher. She made me love writing.''

That day donating was quite an experience, Andy reminisced.

Tickling her pickle to fill a Dixie cup looking like a pierced Emo was the simple part. Spreading around her macho gazpacho as her cousin Crosby referred to it, was a day she'd honestly never forget.

Depositing her vas deferens wasn't easy.

First her Mom wanted Andy to wear a button down oxford shirt and khakis to look good, Andy refused. All Andy needed was a pencil protector.

Leaving the house, Crosby needed a lift to work at Kmart, holiday hours. Rich suggested to his nephew he could walk or skateboard. In the snow, babied by his Aunt, Andy's Mom. Implored Rich, reminded she was making meat loaf tonight.

Crosby just stared open mouthed at where Andy was going to

''They pay you to jack of…''

Crosby was cut off as their grandmother got in. Their grandmother needed to pick up hemorrhoid cream and a prescription first.

''I want to come. '' Crosby pouted. ''I'm ditching work. I hate that job. I make 4.44 per hour. I could donate, I do it all the time.''

''They don't take mutants as donors. Crosby.'' Andy said doing up a seatbelt.

''I have depths Andy you do not know. I listen to Jewel and Dido.''

Andy gave him a quizzical look.

''Fine go multiply and do the Sachs line proud. Big Andy. I'm still coming though.''

How he was related and her first cousin still puzzled Andy. Drivers Ed proved that, thinking Nana's planted Cleome was weed.

He never returned mix tapes. He still had Andy's Gin Blossoms cassette. Lost her brand new Verve Pipe tape and Red Hot Chili Peppers Dani California. He borrowed Andy's AirWalks this summer.

Starting this school associated with Crosby was brutal.

The PE Coach demanded of Andy. ''Are you a slacker Sachs?''

''No I'm a Presbyterian.''

In the car with Nana, was an mundane experience, reading off every single sign dully as it snowed. ''Sally's Tropical Aquarium. Donuts. Pizza House. Bombay Bicycle Club Curry. Ed's Hockey and Sports Emporium. Sure lock Homes and Big Nose, Full Body Wines. The Vinyl Frontier. Friendly Ford.''

Nana finally asked where they were going after they dropped her home. Rich tried to explain as Crosby just smiled big as Andy shoved him.

Richard caught Andy's eye in the car mirror.

''You're getting what frozen Andy?'' Turning up her hearing aid.

Andy's cheek was patted. Given great advice. ''Wear a scarf and Andy just don't stuff it in the freezer. Frozen yogurt shouldn't be next to frozen pizzas.''

Crosby mouth was kept closed by Andy's hand.

Andy's checkup was fine.

Taking time on the essay and letter. Told it wasn't a college application, Andy just wanted to share with the future recipients how much she wanted to help them.

Writing about once spending hours finding a perfect dandelion puff and putting it in plastic.

Andy wrote more wanting to backpack through India and experience Holi, that she believes in the soul, the hangin' curveball, was a baseball fanatic and liked opening presents on Christmas morning.

Hobbies, stain glass. Andy learned that one summer when she hit a home run straight through her church's Noah's Ark.

The questionnaire asked her favorite food, pie for breakfast and favorite places, the beach, along with books, movies and most memorable moment, all of it Andy shared with the recipient, one more question asked if was he in a relationship, Andy had never had a date or even been kissed.

Andy was going with Lily to the prom. As friends.

Because Lily was livid with what Jesse did in the locker shower room that Crosby intervened in.

Jesse the muscle head was strong as an ox and almost as smart.

Usually Jesse left Andy the hell alone. Not that day.

Writing on the paper, how she wanted to meet someone and just Linton them and lunge.

Looking sourly through pages provided of Jugs and Booties. Oh my. Those could not be real. This wasn't working at all, looking down, and clearly having no effect.

Putting her head in her hands, she couldn't even indulge in solitary masturbation like every other guy. Some days Andy wished her member came with an instructional manual.

Crosby was not taking her place. The world only needed one.

Knocking on the door. The nurse came in seeing that the empty plastic container.

Giving a tense smile to her, Andy undid her hoodie to a True Romance t-shirt. ''Just taking my time. Seventh Inning stretch. ''

Batter up.

Andy sobered as the nurse had a face like verruca, visibly breathed out, hoping this wasn't gym with a stopwatch or surprise jock strap inspections in PE.

''Do you have any other magazines?'' Andy indicated the interesting periodical choices.

''Like?''

Andy suggested. ''Just anything else but not like those.''

The nurse brought her a Rolling Stone magazine with Nirvana on the cover. Andy stared at it with disbelief. Okay she liked music but was not in any way was she physically turned on by grunge and Kurt Cobain.

''Try the videos. Sweetie.'' Shelly the nurse prompted. Leaving him in Room 4. She was warning Lou Ann about this one.

Andy took a tissue and the remote. Pressing play. Seeing it on onscreen. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were in need of Lestoil. That was illegal in the state of Ohio.

Flicking it off. Andy put the remote down as if it contained Ebola.

Stepping out of the room, catching the nurse's eye who came back up to the open door. This donor was being plain weird.

''Yes.''

''I have a problem. Do you have any other video collections less like that?''

Andy was hopeful. ''Nothing with Uma Thurman maybe. Or Annette Benning in American President. Quipy and feisty.''

''No. Mr. Sachs. We are a sperm bank not a Blockbuster video rental store. We only have what's on the shelf.'' Shelly informed brightly.

Some guys couldn't be happy with a shelf of porn.

Andy sighed wearily, she just wasn't turned on by big silicone boobs or anyone in rubber.

Shelley the nurse informed this donor bluntly. 'Try not to overthink honey, just 'unzip and put the junk in the cup.'' Shutting the door on him.

Andy grimaced, chewing her lower lip, her eyes fell down at her fly, she could do this, just go for it, since Crosby her cousin should have his right hand bronzed how many times he did this.

Told by his Dad, it'll fall off Crosby, warned that he was leaking brain fluid out speech didn't stop him, the warning of stopping for fear of becoming a moron didn't faze Crosby.

Crosby's nana's lavender facial cream wasn't even safe with him flying solo.

Warming her hands. If Crosby could do this so well.

Andy looked down dubiously and unzipped, pulling it out at length, here goes and began thinking about smooth lips on it, rubbing it up and down, five minutes later and with no success, zipping back up.

Andy opened the door again and sighed with relief the nurse wasn't there, she called out for someone seated, reading about woodwork in the waiting room.

Getting his attention, waving her hand at him.

''Everything okay Andy.'' Richard Sachs asked. Taking his reading glasses off.

Crosby came up behind Andy's dad, seeing the cup size. ''Great expectations. What's taking so long what are you playing Klingon Boggle.''

Andy blocked Crosby from the room.

''Fine. Dad did you return that film you and Mom rented last night.'' Richard nodded. That he did.

''Do you mean Star Trek.''

Crosby gave a look. Andy liked sci fi and was a geek but to find that exciting enough to do _it_ to. That was wrong. Though Katee Sackhoff was hot.

''No. The other one.''

''Oh the one with Meryl Streep, yeah I dropped it off. I am not paying 5 bucks for late fees.''

Grumbling, damn it, Meryl often made Andy rise to the occasion.

''Do they have the Boston University's calendar. ''The Girls of B.U. ?'' Andy asked him.

Crosby just didn't get pearls and brains were sexy. Anything female in bikinis, made Crosby turned on.

Richard looked at the selection of magazines in the waiting room, nothing close to that.

''Anything with Carolyn Bessette Kennedy in a turtleneck?'' Andy could only hope.

Crosby rolled his eyes. Andy and wanting stuck up.

Richard skimmed over the choices. ''No. Here a Readers Digest. Good Housekeeping, Bakers World.''

Andy loved a good cookie but that wasn't going to be useful.

''Hang on, a month old George.'' Andy made a face. Republicans and Democrats seriously.

Crosby dug in his backpack. A crumpled copy of Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. Offered it.

''Not page 115 she's spoken for.''

Andy declined it.

''How about an issue of People with the cast of Friends. Rachael's a looker.'' Rich suggested. Andy passed.

''National Geographic.'' Crosby held up.

Andy frowned she was not spanking the monkey looking at a safari in the Serengeti.

''How about this.''

Andy was handed it.

''European women they know their bodies and have sex twice a day.'' Crosby informed.

Since when had Crosby ever been outside of Ohio?

It was all in French. Called Chic. Andy's long fingers thumbed through the glossy pages of models, stick thin, furrowing brows on another willowy and bony body, flicking each page, to fall on one woman.

Stopping on her. Andy was struck by her. She was very pretty. She had amazing blue eyes.

Her back was to the photographer, looking over her shoulder back at the photographer posing near an ornate floor length, Louis XIV mirror. In a black backless gown, Andy was a goner for the smooth small of a woman's back.

Pale auburn hair.

Andy could sort of translate because of paying attention in French class, something about her called a title of Madame Editor, praising her eyes, and her style, well her baby blues, they were mesmerizing to Andy and something about a bon voyage, and eating an apple.

Hello Eve. With those eyes on this page looking like that, she could hand feed Andy crisp pommes till the cows came home.

McIntosh, Pink Lady or Fiji, Andy didn't care.

She beat out Stacey in Playboy liking to read Proust in her bubble bath or Mariska playing the cello topless, by having clothes on.

Skimming down the page, seeing her at a fancy party with a champagne flute wearing an arty jacket with some woman named Donatella, leaning in for an air kiss from some guy with a white hair ponytail and black shades with a hand fan.

Dude shades inside.

Andy saw her in snug black jeans at some ranch shoot with gowns and horses, caressing one stallion's head. She was beautiful. Andy memorized every line, every curve of her. Thinking of her caressing parts of her.

Her mouth was appealing.

Crosby saw it. Richard saw Andy looking at her transfixed. ''Enjoy her.''

Her dad just gave his kid, a thumbs up. Green light to go and play with yourself.

Crosby grinned. ''Punch it Chewy.''

Stepping inside, shutting the door, Andy felt it happen between long legs, twitched up, looking down at what responded. It liked her.

Andy had lift off.

Taking the cup. Unzipping and toasting to a conquering voyage James Tiberius Kirk. We're on course.

Andy had a goofy sated smile the whole way home.

Andy gasped at that memory of donating. That photo couldn't be her? Could it? She had blue eyes just like hers.

Andy in the present blinked down at Miranda slowly, looking at her closely, she resting against her, enjoying her pressing the curve of her body to her own long lanky body, Andy adored this closeness they had together.

Opening her eyes on Andy. Andy just knew it was her.

Andy's mouth dried like sand paper, staring at her with wide eyes, almost choking on the sudden realization, she'd once masturbated to Miranda's younger photo.

It was her. Andy was sure of it.

''Miranda did you ever pose near a mirror in a magazine called Chic?'' Andy had to know.

Pressing her head lazily more into Andy's defined collarbone, liking being like this together, wrapped in Andy's arms.

Soft white hair tickled Andy's collarbone, rubbing her distinguished nose against warm skin and Andy's collarbone clenched as she spoke lifting her head.

''Yes I was Chic's Editor in Paris. It was my final issue. I was hired to head Runway here in New York. I was just married that year to Gregory. We met at his ranch in Texas, he pursued me and sent 1,000 red roses on the Concorde. He's in oil. He showed off his Goliath Silky Willy to me.''

He showed his what to Miranda. Andy didn't like the sound of that. Texans oilmen like Greg were clearly perverts.

'' Why?''

''Oh. No reason.'' Andy lied flatly. Her guilty look gave her away.

''Andy tell me.'' Blue eyes lifted and met hers seriously.

''I-I a...listen Miranda if I'd known you before. I would never have ever…it's just you looked so seductive like that…looking back with the mirror and your eyes. In that dress. I couldn't not…I jerked off to you.'' Andy said it quickly and screwed her eyes shut embarrassed.

''What! When?'' Miranda demanded.

''When I first donated.'' Andy informed. ''I couldn't do it, with what was on offer.''

Miranda gave a look, her hand on Andy's knee.

''Explain?''

'' The stimulating materials provided didn't have any effect on me becoming…ah…becoming aroused.'' Andy bit that out.

Miranda's mother was wrong she finally did find and meet a man who for once wasn't entranced with big fake boobs or porn.

''I needed some visual stimulation and none of it worked but you did.''

''I did?'' Miranda mouth curved up slightly. ''You?'' Andy nodded in agreement. ''To me.'' Andy nodded again. She'd caught Stephen doing that watching Adult channels. He tried to blame her for it.

Miranda pressed her lips together seriously, her arms folded on the wincing brunette. Her arched brow rose.

Andy defended herself being given another silent unreadable expression by her. ''I thought you looked so sexy. You're a beautiful woman. Miranda please…I took it with me and kept it. It's not like you were left lying around in a sperm bank. ''

Miranda snorted that was a small comfort.

Miranda was still silent as Andy eventually reached out and stroked her timidly as she tilted her white head to a side at her. Just staring.

Was she angry about it? Andy guessed she was probably fuming at her or disgusted by it. By her.

Placing her finger to her lip then forming a smile. ''At least it wasn't to Anna.''

Miranda placed her fingers behind Andy's neck, pulled and brought to her.

''You say you kept my magazine. For?'' Miranda's pink lips quirked.

Andy grinned a little. '' Ohio is cold. We have long winters, hibernating. Miranda. I never cheated on you with any centerfold.''

''That's good.'' Miranda primly stated. That would be a first. Unlike Greg.

''Do you have any other children from donating your sperm?'' Miranda said this softly, truly curious because Brody was a beautiful child. Andy's looks were lovely as Andrew in that photo and now equally as a woman.

Andy's dark brows drew together. ''Yes I do. I released it, my sperm helped a couple have two more babies I was told.''

Miranda swallowed down her words. Andy's semen produced two children other than Brody. ''Have you ever met them?''

''No. I've never met them. Miranda. It was anonymous.''

Andy only knew that they were both healthy and she'd received a letter via the clinic from one of the parents of her offspring.

That letter she was sent in college was care of Park Avenue Women's Clinic, she still carried it around folded in her wallet.

Miranda leaned closer. ''Brody has half siblings. Brothers or Sisters?''

''Actually I don't know. Only that their two pregnancies. If they ever needed something or anything at all from me, like a kidney or bone marrow I'd give it.'' Andy vowed, she was happy that she'd help bring about three kids from just donating, one of them being Brody she was raising now.

Andy knew each of them were amazing incredible kids being pieces of her out there.

Miranda offered. ''Let me make us something.'' Slipping off her study sofa, padding across carpet.

Andy nodded. ''Sure.''

''What do you want?'' Miranda asked. Realizing she knew very little about Andrea's likes.

''Other than you.'' Andy said this sincerely. By Miranda's laughter it was taken as a line.

''Andrea I meant to eat?'' It was around 5 and with what happened with Brody they hadn't had anything at breakfast.

''Oh sorry. Whatever you want to make.'' Andy was easy to cook for.

''Do you like pasta or I can order us something?'' She'd just get her glasses.

Andy smiled. ''Miranda I'm quarter Italian. Pasta sounds good.''

Miranda smiled. ''What else should I know you love?

Other than you, Andy didn't voice it. That was too soon to say it. ''There's lots to discover. I like sleeping in when it rains, Fika coffee, reading the Times in bed, but what I really love is pie for breakfast.''

Looping her hands around Miranda's waist suddenly, lifting her up as Miranda let out squeal at Andy doing that. Taller than her.

Miranda was brought to Andy looking startled. Pie for breakfast. ''You do?''

That was just like what Cassidy and Caroline's donor wrote in his profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg looked back at Cassidy and Caroline, his daughters in the backseat, pretty soon they'd be teenagers, his two little girls, and he loved them, even the many pranks his two reds were still attempting to get away with.

His heart melted the first time they said 'Daddy.'

Sure the frozen pop donor donated but he was Cassidy and Caroline's father.

He once teased Miranda should they get Prêt -à- Porter or Armani diapers.

Becoming a father changed him.

Just because he often said just because your mother says no didn't mean they can't go and try something that never stopped him once spoiling them, they were his kids.

His latest girlfriend Lydia needed to get a sense of humour, his girls making _Siri_ rhyme Lydia's last name with prissy was funny and her designer dress shirt wasn't ruined with Cassy spilling soda on it at the movies by accident, he didn't care for her reaction to his daughter, and they were now over, due to treating Cassidy like that.

Cassidy and Caroline meant more to Greg than long legs and perky flirts, he watched them asleep, stalled at traffic lights, when they slept he swore they're angels.

Greg's father always said redheads were his weakness. He dedicated his life in pursuit of them. Now he had two. Once he had three titanium loves of his life.

Then he messed up hugely. He cheated on Miranda.

Driving Cassidy and Caroline back to Miranda's early, instead of by train tomorrow, he'd see if next week he'd take his ladies out to tea at the Plaza. It was a date. Maybe he could persuade Miranda to join them. He missed her.

Not just sex and her great body. Her.

Miranda with the most stumbling blue eyes, who was once the object of his attraction, the minute he saw her he had to meet her. Have her.

She was right during a fight just before they decided to call their marriage quits, most of the women he was seeing weren't her. Bitterly hoping he was happy with sex with bimbos, because she'd never take him back. He'd hurt her.

Nobody was Miranda, he was an idiot to ever cheat on his ex-wife. With Jacqueline.

He sent her freesias' begging for her not to separate from him

She was the first woman who kept him on his toes the first time they met. She ignored him completely, showing her his prized horses, his winner at the Kentucky Derby.

Greg was use to women falling over themselves for him, Miranda wasn't one of those women and he liked that about her, she was a challenge.

She turned him down at his ranch for having dinner with him. That was a first. Greg was not dissuaded by that, he sent her a thousand red roses to accompany her to Paris. He would have loved to have seen her face as they arrived and kept arriving delaying the Concorde.

His note with the roses read.

' _I'm thinking about visiting Paris, for the first time, where do you recommend, I start my appreciation of your city. Miranda?''_

Elspeth watched strangely as Miranda crumpled it up at her desk.

That Texan wanted her.

She didn't accept being his tour guide. Through his secretary, Greg was thanked but turned down, couriered a guide book to Paris.

No he hadn't met any female like her. Miranda was really good at playing hard to get.

Greg sent her jewellery she donated it to a charity auction. Thanking him for his abundant generosity to the displaced children of civil war torn Sierra Leone.

Greg always got what he wanted. He wanted her.

Miranda had, had it with her admirer. Fuming at his many romantic gestures sent to her.

The roses were the least of his constant pursuing her.

Couldn't he just take a hint, she did not want him, and she would never be naked with him.

She liked a small painting at auction last night. Bidding on it. She lost out to a higher bidder. The next morning, it was delivered to her apartment, he bought it for her over the phone, and the price was dinner with him.

She had it sent back.

No doubt any girl would swoon over him and fall head over heels with his dimpled smile and exceedingly good looks and Gregory had a good head of hair on him.

Not her.

He was a change women like he changed socks. Which was frequently, Miranda read the social pages of Houston even in Paris.

Didn't he have a model or heiress to go bother?

Elspeth thought it was dogged fruitless persistence. Miranda had a real problem with this guy. He was a hunk. He was wealthy. Showering her with gifts and flowers despite Miranda's cold shoulder.

This week an invitation to ski in St Moritz with him.

Miranda turned him down. Just like that.

He'd FedEx a box of white sand from Aruba, with his and her snorkels and fins. Miranda gave the trip to Aline in accessories as a bonus.

What was wrong with Miranda, he was a blond JFK Jr. from Houston and he was dead set on her.

''Miranda the girls and I have taken a poll. Just go out with him.'' Elspeth implored. ''This has been going on for a month. Just give him a chance. Its sweet, he really wants to take you out. Try one date with him.''

Sweet! Try stalking her for coitus.

Her nostrils flared as she scrunched another message from him into her bin.

Was she free to trim his tree?

Miranda wouldn't be doing that ever, her knees were shut from any man like him, and she had a meeting with a new investor who invested a week ago, and wanted to see a preview of what would be featured in next month's issue.

She'd been asked for specifically. Hiding her nerves behind a confident smile, smoothing down her off shoulder sheath black Alaïa dress.

She was adamant about the oil baron. He was behaving like she was some prize to win. Or tame. She was neither.

''Elspeth tell Mesiel no to the photo with Axel and Stephanie not in Chic. I want Christy, Linda and Naomi on the cover. That's all.''

It was a Friday, the couldn't come soon enough holidays were a few days from now, she just wanted to go home and have a bubble bath, read that novel she just bought, go shopping on Saturday at the market for a wreathe, wear her jeans around her apartment and cook for one.

Wishing she'd meet some long haired guy with kind eyes who was sensitive and sculptured or welded and liked collecting old vinyls and wasn't some typical guy who thinks only with his….

Stepping into the salon, blue eyes narrowed on her investor, what the hell was he doing here?

Greg gave her a gorgeous dimpled smile as he pulled out a seat for her, right next to him.

Curt and icy to him, hissing out. ''What are you doing here?'' Clutching her folders of charts to her.

''Miranda, I crossed an ocean just to see you. Not even a kiss hello.''

''It's Ms. Priestly to you. Mr. Northcross.''

Greg sat across from her. Miranda stared down at each name on the list. Good, others were attending, distance was something she wanted with him around, waiting for the other investors.

Tapping her Cartier watch, twenty minutes later, they weren't very punctual, Mr. Daniel. Mr. Jeremy and a Mr. Byrne. Mr. MacAllister.

She'd have Elspeth check with reception. Picking up a phone, Greg's large tanned hand caught her wrist, he stroked her inner palm.

''Miranda don't bother. Their all here.'' Greg shared.

A conference call meeting wasn't arranged, Elspeth hadn't been told about one. It wasn't set up. Chic wasn't looking professional to these investors.

''How?'' Miranda's was confused. If this was some joke on her magazine.

''I used my middle names.''

Miranda almost left.

''Wait I'm still your new investor, you have to have this meeting with me.'' Greg said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Of all the…

Fine he wanted to see what he'd invested a few million in, she'd show him. Exhaling, Miranda had the collection preview begin.

Her eyes like fire at him.

The models loved him. Gregory didn't speak a word of French but still charmed them. Elspeth thought he was dreamy like a dirty blond haired Tom Cruise. Given a glare by Miranda. He was not.

Greg watched her explain the issue, the sections, and the layout. She was remarkable in her position.

''Not bad. January's issue will be good. I also want something else from you Miranda?''

Miranda looked up at him. ''What is that, Mr. Northcross?''

'' To wear that last dress on a date with me.''

Taking in her bosom and figure.

Miranda ivory face blushed tinging pink then pursing her lips, she was rigid, she was not the closing deal bonus.

''I think Monsieur Armand will be handling anything else you wish to know about your investment with us. Goodbye. Mr. Northcross.''

Greg was unfazed by her affronted glare on him. '' No. I want to see you, Miranda. Spend time with you.''

Miranda was not sleeping with him.

''That is not possible. I'm busy.'' Miranda snatched her hand back.

''Sure it is. Cancel whatever you're doing. Then you're free for me. I won't be a happy satisfied investor if you don't.''

''I'm not going out with you.'' Miranda stated this.

''Well I guess I'll have to find somebody to fit that dress by Christmas.'' Greg shrugged, he saw Miranda admired that dress.

Miranda looked at him seething. That would really be a hard thing to accomplish, finding a female companion for the evening, but what must really be a big adjustment for him, turned down for once.

Miranda sniffed, examining her samples.

''You don't like me much do you?'' At a loss to what he'd done to offend her so. Did she ski with any of his exes?

'' Can I start again I'm Greg. I'm a nice guy. Miranda. Some say a catch.''

Not answering him. Miranda ignored his small talk as she handed him Chic's quarterlies.

''I make a great friend.''

Miranda rolled her eyes at him. She was sure he did. To every female.

''Can I buy you lunch. We can discuss only business and I will refrain from complimenting your body just your mind. '' He was unbelievable.

''Booked.''

''Coffee?'' Miranda shook her head at him. ''I don't drink coffee.''

''She does so. '' Elspeth was heard in the hallway.

''Have a coffee with me? We can talk about Seinfeld.'' Greg grinned at her face on him.

''I do not watch Seinfeld. I've had my daily caffeine intake today.'' Miranda took her papers back.

''Dinner then. What time do you want me to pick you up? I have this guide book sent to me, which recommends this little place on Rue...''

Miranda finished his words. ''How about no and never in this lifetime.''

''Miranda just say yes Greg I will love to go out with you.''

He was so cocky.

''It's my civic duty to feed you.'' Running his bemused eyes up and down her figure appreciatively.

Miranda stood up, huffing at him. ''No. No thank you, please desist this or I will call this harassment.''

Oh boy she was fiery. Red hair was the giveaway. Mercurial. He liked it, going at him.

''Fine but please don't beg to go out with me, it's embarrassing.'' Daniel quipped, holding the door for her.

Walking through it, in determined strides away from him.

'' I will take you out by the end of this week. You'll say yes Miranda.'' Declared this confidently to her. Winked at.

Left Miranda Priestly speechless. Bristling. Oh will he now.

* * *

''Go out with me.''

Waiting near her car. Miranda's driver almost smiled as much as Gregory did, but sobered at Madame Priestly's glacial look.

Held a full bouquet out to her. That Miranda didn't take, pushed it away.

''Listen I do not want to go out with you. You clearly are not picking up on, I'm not interested. I don't want to have dinner with you. Or share any nightly activity with you. Ever.''

Greg looked at her surprised, his killer smile fading. ''What do you want than Miranda from me? I'll get it. Tell me.''

Miranda stilled at his question, her heels halting.

''What do I want?''

Turning back to him. ''Someone who doesn't think I'm buyable. I'm not. Who'll love me even with red eyes in a bathrobe, who'll bring me something that truly surprises me and no not the most expensive piece of jewellery like you gave just something simple and be corny for me or make me breakfast. That is what I want in somebody.''

Greg watched her slide into her car. ''I can only make instant and I don't know how eggs work but my housekeeper Mrs Ochoa does.''

Pulling away, leaving him on the curb.

Miranda slid into her tub, warm water relaxed her, wetting her naked limbs, surrounded with lit candles and playing Jeff Buckley low.

Gregory Northcross wasn't sensitive, he wasn't anything at all what she wanted.

He should be neutered. Sending her something every day for weeks to pressure her to go out with him. All he wanted was to have sex with her.

Curling her hand into a fist with a small splash, water spilling over the antique tub.

Elspeth was wrong he was not gorgeous. She wanted someone who she could slip into their favourite large shirt and make it smell like her because she wore it all the time.

Though never a team jersey. Not on her.

He'd have to be tall, tender and adore her. Not dirty blond like Northcross.

She liked brown hair. Elspeth thought Lucky from the Diet Coke commercial was the perfect male specimen. He was okay.

Making a list in her mind as she sponged herself. He could like sports but not be consumed by it. He'd have to know the Linton line in Wuthering Heights. And Gabriel Oak's too.

He must love cuddling. That was important.

Be thoughtful. Give her kisses that were long, slow, deep, soft that last days.

He did not need to have a huge….

She didn't need one. It _was_ the electrical age.

Miranda ivory cheeks reddened at it waiting on a towel, there it was, what she'd been given as a gag gift on a girl's night for her birthday last week.

A Silky slider, looking at it. A vibrator. She hadn't even had a real flesh one between her legs.

It was obvious why, she was saving herself for George Clooney on ER.

She was not frigid or an uptight cocktease, what her last date accused her of being because she stopped him.

He was nice. He wore Zegna. He was a broker from Canary Wharf. He owned a villa in Monaco.

He was an okay kisser. As soon as he said let's do it with no condom. Miranda pulled the brakes. ''Off. Up. Up.''

First he didn't have a condom and said he'd really didn't need to wear one and he had unbelievable control, second, it had a turtleneck on and she was Jewish. Her rabbi wouldn't approve.

He could take his bunched CK briefs and leave.

He promised her, he'd happily wear one. Just it was not going to be as good.

Growing up near Pearl River, New Jersey. Miriam Princhek didn't put out. Not for a class ring or if he drove a waxed Camaro.

Looking dubious at it, the rabbit. She certainly couldn't take this home to her mother.

Prep the bunny the instructions said. Staring at the pink shaft. Gulping down a sip of wine.

Miranda felt like she should introduce herself to it. Tell a little about herself. At least it didn't make her pay on dates. No chance of snoring.

Or brag about how much they made or what they drove. Mennist.

Battery operated may just be better.

Picking it up. If the slipper fits.

Now if it could also make her a post-coital cup of tea and spoon her.

Trish suggested to name it. Hers was Brad after Brad Pitt.

Wading in warmth as she tried to think of a name for it, Bob, Bobby, no, she'd think of with braces Bobby Trapido who was in her junior high class, Nick, Nicky absolutely not, Rick no she went to high school with a jerk named Rick, Ambrose was nice.

Scotty. Miranda mouth thinned.

Michael or Johnny. No she'd blush meeting Winona and Mr Depp next week for a photo shoot.

Wracking her mind for a name, she didn't associate with any male she'd ever encountered.

Interrupted from naming it, by a ringing phone, drawing her robe around herself with damp hair, slipping up and out as she went and got it, picking up.

Seeing red. Which idiot in the office, gave him her number? He called her at 11pm to ask her to join him for breakfast unless she was booked. She slammed the phone down on him.

It had to be some perverse set New Year's goal of his, to bed her before midnight because he was relentless in his pursuit of her.

Exiting her elevator on her own, Miranda stopped. No flowers to assault her with.

Everyone at the office noticed _he_ stopped suddenly.

Elspeth was disappointed she'd been making Trent her latest boyfriend jealous bringing home Miranda's roses.

The girls in the office were upset.

Miranda receded into her work, looking through a lens of shots. She needed to start wearing glasses. Elated not to hear from him.

Next day after work, Miranda made a list in her head of her weekend plans, it was just before Christmas, she was staying in, watching that video of Daniel Day Lewis, Elspeth loved Mel Gibson, sorry Daniel in buckskin won over Mel in a kilt, stopping her happy stride, seeing him, lowering her sunglasses down her nose, he came up and met her with an impromptu picnic basket in winter.

Daniel tried to take her arm. ''We're going sightseeing, Miranda be my elegant sophisticated guide today?''

Miranda shook her head with refusal.

Giving her a mischievous boyish smile. ''If you don't, Chic might lose a major stakeholder investor. Shares may plummet.''

Miranda's mouth fell open. How dare he, he was threatening to collapse Chic if she didn't say yes.

He was a double breasted camel hair coat wearing big putz-y snob who dressed like a yuppie catalogue handed out at Goldman Sachs or Merrill Lynch.

Her heels began flouncing away.

''Wait. Miranda, I'm not going to do that. I just want to spend time with you. I want to get to know you, okay, please give me a chance. I won't close down Chic. I swear.''

Greg gave her an impish smile.

Giving in with narrowed eyes. ''Fine.'' She was only doing this for Chic and told him that hotly. Strolling in the cold air, around her Paris.

''What is in there?''

Greg opened it up. The picnic basket was filled with a few thermoses and mugs and Miranda also saw a bottle of Chateau Mouton-Rothschild 1970.

''For you Ms Priestly, Careful. It's hot.'' Pouring and handing a mug of hot chocolate to her. Brushing her gloved hands, taking what he offered from him.

''Thank you Mr. Northcross.''

Pouring one for himself. Clinking hers. Sipping it, Hmmm Godiva hot chocolate slid down her throat.

''The wine is for when?''

''That's for later. I must warn you, two glasses of that and I'm very easy and my eyes do sparkle in candlelight.''

Miranda couldn't help but smile and easily laugh at him. Greg smiled with her, she was enjoying laughing at him, grasping her arm in his. Miranda stilled as he stroked her arm.

''How about we see in there.'' Greg pointed it out.

Miranda stopped. That museum was closed, she'd missed The History of Haute Couture, being in Martha's Vineyard to persuade Narcisco Rodriguez who was fitting Carolyn at her wedding to be featured in the pages in Chic.

''Mr. Northcross.'' Reminded to call him just Greg. '' We can't just go in. It's closed.''

Confidently guiding her along. ''Sure we can. Come on Miranda.'' Guiding her inside.

Greg had made a call. Miranda had a very private preview only for her.

Stopping Miranda realised she'd just talked three hours about cuts and gowns and he'd let her.

Greg honestly hadn't heard half of what Miranda said. Just watching her, smiling boyishly. She was really something to be with.

No one he'd ever dated compared.

He suggested they could get warm in his apartment, offering to her to come up and he'd show her his Triton.

Looked at like he'd made a lewd suggestion.

''It's my new horse. Miranda.'' Helpfully told this.

Miranda shivered as they stepped outside, pulling her black Valentino coat to her, Greg offered again and gave in and took him up on it. He was incorrigible.

''Besides I also have something I want to give you.''

Miranda hoped no more jewellery or flowers.

''I think you'll like it, I have to give it to you early. No returns. I think you've been nice and not naughty.'' Greg studied her as if measuring her.

'' So you think by wearing me down by plying me with expensive hot chocolate and this surprise of yours will succeed, make me want to date you, because it's not.''

Greg grinned at her smugly. ''Yes. It is. Eventually.''

Putting his keys down. Taking her coat and his to hang. Miranda sat down primly on his leather couch. It had a view of the Eiffel Tower and it wasn't a denizen of sin.

''Be right back.'' Greg stepped away.

She saw by the photos he played water polo and tennis. Passing one of him posing near a sports car in Ray Bans. He went to boarding school in Switzerland by a diploma.

''Gregory. I'm going to go. It's late.''

''Just a sec. I'm getting your gift.'' Greg called out struggling.

It better not be lingerie or anything kinky like him in just a bow tied around his...

'' _Gregory.''_

Her blue eyes went huge at him holding it. It wasn't what she expected. Chewing on his Irish sweater sleeve.

It was so cute. A bow around its neck.

''Can I hold it?''

''Sure, she's sixteen weeks. She's a gift for you.''

Taking the puppy into her lap as it chewed on her hands. ''Thank you. Gregory.''

Greg shrugged. ''You are welcome. Name her, why don't you?''

Miranda looked at the wriggling St Bernard, stroking her big paws as it licked her face, looking down into her benign soulful eyes.

Miranda let it chew on her suit lapel, delighted with her gift. ''Patricia.''

Greg liked it.

''So Patricia I expect you to protect Miranda here and snuggle in bed with her this winter.'' Greg spoke authoritative to the puppy that wagged her tail at him and yapped.

''So I feel since we now have Patricia to raise. I need full visitation rights. She might miss me. Patricia might want me to call or check in on her, take her out now and then, but I say Patricia wants us to have dinner. Talk about her dreams of Vassar. Our girl is smart.''

Tugging on his sweater strongly.

Miranda mouth formed a bemused smile. ''You do. I think she and I can cope but for Patricia's sake, yes, I'll endure having dinner with you. Only dinner.''

''Okay.'' Greg smiled at her.

''Just dinner. No dessert and this isn't a date.''

Greg swore as an eagle scout.

Only dinner it was that night, but not a date, Greg almost leaned in to kiss her near the fireplace, instead he waited till walking her to her car, feeling her return it, which turned to that week spending Christmas together and New Year's dancing, out for coffees and dates, attending events as her or his date in January and he gave her a diamond ring asking her to marry him six months later.

Daniel always insisted Miranda was swept off her feet by him. She was different, he didn't even sleep with her till they got engaged.

Chic's sister magazine Runway France was taken on with Miranda as Editor. Then Runway US wanted her.

They moved to New York.

Navigating city traffic uptown, Greg wondered if Miranda was okay after Stephen and the divorce.

He'd have Sarah his assistant send her some boxed truffle chocolate that usually made her happy especially during her time of the month.

He'd make a call to her assistant Andy to go shopping for whatever it was the twins were into this month, the twins liked those Disgusting Anatomy kits or maybe a horse each they'd like.

Andy was great. She was the only woman he spoke often to, who he didn't want to have sex with and she was a knockout.

He'd met her at the girls, sports day at Dalton.

She was a good kid. Goofy and had his kind of sense of humour. She got him when he swore in traffic.

Where was Andy when he was still married to Miranda, remembering stuff he didn't pick up on ever?

Andy was really thoughtful of Mira.

Steering his car turning into Miranda's neighborhood, hoping he could stay for dinner.

* * *

 _Present_

Miranda noticed another thing similar. Andy didn't like papaya. He didn't. It couldn't be.

Watching Andy in synch with her as they reached for this and that in the fridge, Andy chopped up a tomato as Miranda wondered was she ever a Winter Ball King at a school dance.

Offering an avocado slice, Andy scrunched up her nose with dislike so much that Miranda wanted to kiss it, she refused to eat avocados because they reminded her of boogers.

''Not even a bite.'' Miranda flirtatiously held her fork out as Andy shook her head. ''I'm still not going to eat it.''

Andy shook her head stubbornly. Those pretty blue eyes weren't working this time on her.

* * *

Andy, Andrea Sachs, the blob really got on Emily's tits. First Paris. Stealing it from her.

Being not just a good assistant to Miranda but the best one she ever had.

Emily saw it.

Miranda favored the enormous cow.

Plus Miranda was always watching Andrea. Why do that, still confused Emily. Andrea was fashion ignorant. Plain. Big goopy smile.

She didn't even know who Miranda was that interview day. Yet Miranda must have pitied her or been desperate for any ugly skirt wearing Iowan to fill a desk.

Why did Miranda want her to pack up Andrea's apartment?

''If you can just sign this. Miss?'' The large mover held out his clipboard.

Emily took the clipboard. Signing it.

Pointing to another box for the burly sweaty movers to take, everything of furniture should be incinerated in her opinion.

Ugh Rattan.

It came with the apartment so it stayed, that charming man named Donnie was coming back to make sure she didn't abscond with any fixtures.

Folding a Quantum Leap t-shirt.

Brody's things were fun to pack. Serena had come along to help, bubble wrapping a few things.

''Emily. Do you want a break?'' Serena suggested.

Emily shook her head. She had Miranda's orders.

Staring at one photo of Andy and her family, they looked like DQ eaters. Staring at their chubby wholesome smiles in polyester. Andrea's family, Emily could just tell by looking at them, they'd have second helpings of mashed potatoes. Spying one of Andy in braces dressed like a pilgrim.

Oh he was cute.

A brother, Emily guessed. Andrea never mentioned a brother to her.

She'd go start on the bathroom, opening the cabinet, floss, geeky toothbrushes clearly Andrea was twenty-nine going on ten, her face flushed on it, why did the Nebraskan own a dilator.

* * *

 _Memory in 90s_

''Greg where do you think I should put this vase?'' Miranda was unpacking the moving boxes for their new place in New York.

Greg was looking in another box.

''Hon, do you know where my signed World Series ball is?''

Miranda saw Patricia with it. Gnawing on it.

''No.''

Locating her copper pots and Bain Marie. Her mother was coming over on Sunday for dinner. If she didn't insist they come to her.

''Greg, I can't find my muddler. The decorators didn't finish the wallpapering. I explicitly said blush pink rose bushes outside.''

Leaving Paris behind and moving here was a lot. Starting at Runway on Monday.

''Mira, it's okay, don't worry. I'll buy you four muddlers. One for every room.'' Miranda knew Greg didn't have a clue what a muddler was.

There answering machine clicked. ''Hello you two. I'm jetlagged, Trent is grumpy and in search of a pint from room service. I expect your both busy loving each other up. Come up for air newlyweds. See you Monday. Miranda. Bye Mr. & Mrs. Northcross.''

Coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. ''Hi there Mrs. Northcross.''

''Hello yourself. Mr. Northcross.'' Kissed by Greg as he rubbed her arms, held into him.

''We can take Patricia to Central Park, try brunch at the Boat House. Do you want to go to The Carlyle for cocktails, make it a date.'' kissing his ear, with a small nip.

'' I think you look sexy in that Timothy Everest.''

Greg was right now in a faded oxford shirt and Levis barefoot.

Sliding up to him, flirty. ''We could stay home in just our socks.'' Stroking his six-pack through his shirt.

''We might get cold.'' Miranda smiled.

''I'll warm you up.'' Greg grinned sexily. ''I'm thinking of a tour of our bedroom. Mrs. Northcross.'' Miranda was scooped up by him.

Hoping this time she didn't have to fake it again.

Ten minutes later, Greg fell back against the pillows satisfied, after giving her a sloppy tonguey kiss, Miranda leaned up on her elbow. ''Greg do you want children?''

Greg looked at her, grinning. ''Yes. I do. '' Pulling on his boxers. ''You want kids right Mira?''

Miranda smiled back at her husband brightly. ''More than anything.''

Greg got up and pulled on his college sweatshirt. ''If it's a boy. He'll go to Collegiate.''

''What if it's a girl.'' Miranda folded her arms.

''That's simple, she'll be beautiful and smart like you and either be top of her class at medical or law school. She'll have your eyes.''

Greg kissed her lazily. ''Let's start trying for one.''

''I think we'll enjoy the creating process.'' Grinning at her, reaching on the nightstand for a TV Guide. ''Hey the playoffs are on. Can I? ''

''Go on.'' Miranda looked up to the ceiling. This was married life.

* * *

The class trip was supposed to be to Europe but instead due to Mrs. Mott not booking it in time it was this, a long drive to Boston from Ohio, but the bus broke down in NYC.

Andy slung on a backpack. ''Everybody stay in pairs. Mr. Sachs. I'm watching you.''

Mrs. Mott meant Crosby.

''Andy I'll pair with you.'' Lily offered.

Jesse Danforth looked at Andy as if he was dead. ''Ok-kay.'' Touring the Natural History Museum together. Pointing out the butterflies on display.

Crosby tagged along. Walkman blasting Green Day's J.A.R, it was confiscated by Mrs. Mott.

Lily ''Are you going to The Winter Ball?''

Andy shrugged, disinterested. ''I suppose, it's in three weeks.''

Lily smiled. ''I haven't been asked by Jesse yet.'' Andy didn't pick up on it at all.

Crosby watched Lily and Andy frowning. His cousin had no clue, all summer, Lily wanted him, sharing her lunch, bringing Andy a Big Gulp, showing up and buying tools at Uncle Rich's hardware store for no reason because Andy worked there.

Lily Weeks was hot. Funny and perfect to relieve Andy of his disadvantaged state. Virginity.

Crosby would sell body parts for a chance like that.

Andy was sharing with Crosby in the hotel. ''Bro we get cable. Look what's in this fridge, free snacks.'' Stuffing them in his bag.

Throwing a can of soda to Andy who caught it. ''Lily wants you.''

Andy's mouth dropped open. It never crossed her mind. ''She does not. Lily's just a friend Crosby.'' They sat in class together and she came over for dinner a few times.

Crosby finished slurping his Coke Zero. ''Does she know that?''

''Of course she does.'' Lily knew they were just friends.

''She wants you to take her to the Winter Ball as a date.''

Andy blinked. Lily didn't mean a date. She just said she was free, that Jesse that jerk hadn't asked her.

''Crosby are you going?''

''I'll try to make it. I'm keeping my options open.''

Crosby was delusional. Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera were not coming to Ohio to be his double dates.

All because Crosby claimed Christina winked at him in concert.

About Lily liking Andy. Crosby didn't know what he was talking about, he still thought that Men are From Mars, Women are from Venus was a book on astronomy.

Andy went to get some ice.

Slammed against the machine. ''I'll say this only once. Listen little shit and listen good. I'm telling you in a nice way you stay away from my woman. Comprehende.''

Jesse's face was in Andy's.

Andy was pushed again for emphasis.

Golden Jesse Danforth was a jerk to Andy ever since her first day at school.

''Lily is mine to date.''

Pouring the ice bucket over Andy's head.

Wringing out a soggy Eddie Vedder like flannel shirt, Andy shivered, borrowing Crosby's blanket stripe Seattle sweater since he wasn't feeling well from all that he ate.

Looking at her reflection. Bare-chested Andy frowned at what she saw.

A quiet knock made Andy go over and open it, to Lily. ''Hi.'' Andy covered herself up with Lily's wide eyes at being bare-chested.

''Do you want to sneak out?''

Andy agreed. ''Sure. Give me a minute.''

Joining her in the hotel hallway. ''Where do you want to go?''

Taking Andy's hand. The city was theirs.

Both were not supposed to be doing this. ''I want to live here. It's amazing.'' Lily exclaimed as both were walking along a sidewalk in the Big Apple.

Andy agreed. This city was just incredible.

''Living here would be great. Downtown.''

''Of course I'll be running my gallery here. Discovering artists that I will sell their work for millions at my packed showings by invitation only.''

''Will I be invited?'' Andy teased her.

Lily's eyes shined on Andy. ''Are you kidding, you'll be living with me, writing a future NY Times Pulitzer. Number one. '' Andy blushed at the praise.

''Let's try one?'' Andy pointed for two to the cart. ''Two please.''

Chewing and pinky swearing to living here over hot bagels.

''I like you Andy Sachs.'' Lily said happily.

Andy touched her shoulder lightly. ''I like you too, Lily Weeks.''

''No. I mean I like you, like you, Andy.'' Leaning up and kissing Andy on the mouth.

Crosby was right. Now what was she going to do.

* * *

Gregory had his mind on everything but his wife, Miranda looked out the tinted window town car. The driver Roy, great guy getting Page Six to stop following them had been feeding him the Knicks score all night, while attending Miranda's Runway Benefit.

They'd been trying for months for a baby. No luck. They'd seen every fertility specialist. They'd tried different techniques and positions and times of day and night. Greg had too much phlegm was one reason from a practitioner on Chinese medicine.

Greg had rushed home many times to do the deed with Miranda's cycle. Ordered by her, boxers off.

Miranda timed her ovulation, beeping him to come to her.

Greg liked being beeped for sex.

Miranda almost died of mortification when their housekeeper almost walked in on them one afternoon.

Now to be told it was him, made him reticent. He couldn't get Mira pregnant. Her eggs were fine. Greg sperm was low, he wasn't happy about that news.

Their Doctor suggested a sperm donor.

Miranda took the brochure and started to do research.

Squeezing his hand in hers, as he loosened his bow tie with his free hand.

''Will you pick a donor with me?''

They'd hardly seen each other except for intercourse this month. Her schedule and his were hectic busy.

Greg gave in. ''Fine. Show me a few tonight. I gotta make this call. Work. Miranda.''

Using the car phone as they were stuck in traffic.

Her blue eyes fell on two teenagers kissing outside the car's tinted window, the boy looked shell-shocked by the girl's kiss.

Roy drove them home.

Sitting astride Greg in her nightie. Smelling him, his scent of soap and vanilla. Greg shook his head.

''Miranda I am not going to say yes to a donor who is a ping pong champion and dresses up as a Hobbit and is an Audubon Society birdwatcher.''

Miranda went through a few more choices.

''This one has a high GPA. He was a coxswain rower. He's in a fraternity.'' Greg bragged.

Miranda took it and threw it over her shoulder, she was not being impregnated by a keg drinking Delta Kappa Phi frat boy.

''This one played the tuba in school band. He still plays Dungeons and Dragons.'' Whacked by her. Gathering her to him, Greg pressed himself intimately to her.

''Mira I don't want just any guy getting you pregnant.''

Miranda's blue eyes gentled on Greg, his large hands caressing her. ''Greg it's not like I'm choosing a man better than you. He's helping us, have _our_ child.''

''Are you going to tell your mother?'' Greg asked. He sort of didn't gel with Miranda's mother. He tried. She just didn't like him.

Miranda was going tell her. Biting her lip, lying to him.

''No.''

''Good.'' Greg stroked her smooth legs. ''You looked so hot tonight.''

She'd have Elspeth call Park Avenue Sperm Bank tomorrow to be put on a waiting list of new donors. Determined to find the perfect one.

Miranda took off her glasses, pinching her nose bridge, she didn't care for how Irv Ravitz looked at her during the Benefit. It was like he was undressing her all evening.

She immediately liked Nigel. He was seated beside her and his knowledge on fashion impressed her.

''Greg do something for me.''

''Anything?''

''Don't ever stop kissing me back.'' Greg kissed her mouth with a crooked sexy smile.

''Promise me.'' Miranda said this softly to him. ''Because couples stop.''

Greg cupped her face.

''That is something I will always do.'' Greg promised her. ''Anything else I can do for you?''

Sinking into bed with her.

''I'll think of something.'' Her negligee lifted up and off.

* * *

Andy pulled her mouth away.

Lily's eyes opened seeing Andy's reaction to her kissing him.

'' Lily I don't…I like you as a friend…I mean, you're - - you're - -you're great. You know, you're- -you're smart and you're - - beautiful.'' Andy meant every word.

Andy liked Lily. Just not like that.

''But not enough to make you want to kiss me.'' Lily said, avoiding Andy's eyes. Rushing away.

''No Lily wait.''

Lily wouldn't talk to Andy who tried again this morning, the bus had been replaced, Jesse saw Andy try to sit with Lily, given a glare, as all onboard the bus saw it, outside the window at a sports car passing them.

Crosby stared. ''I want one of those.'' It was beautiful, a Porsche. There was a dog like Beethoven in the back of it. Cool.

The woman was hot in Crosby's opinion.

Andy saw it, the couple with a dog, glancing back worried at Lily, really wanting to fix this somehow with Lily. She just didn't know how.

The sports car sped up and away.

* * *

 _Miranda's Mother's House_

Greg went to walk Patricia. Drying the dishes with her, Miranda softly shared. ''We're trying for a baby.''

Miranda's mother watched him putting a leash on the exuberant St. Bernard.

''That's good.'' Mrs. Princhek was trying to like him for Miri, he was very handsome and charming for her only daughter but something was just missing.

Gregory Northcross could provide for her. That she could see, him and his flashy car.

Through dinner, she thought Miri was trying. Being with somebody was fitting with them. Not trying so hard to.

He was perfect. Just not what she thought, would be with Miriam, her daughter.

''That's good. Grandchildren would be nice.'' Maybe have a little girl like her baby.

Miranda agreed.

''You'll both stay the night. Just don't start tonight making grandbabies, I'm watching Wheel of Fortune.''


	7. Chapter 7

Elspeth was impossible. ''Maybe, that's him.'' Pointing him out with her fork of chicken salad.

Miranda saw him.

A young fit bike messenger leaning against his bike. He was alright to look at, tall, and a nice enough body.

Not her type though.

She somehow couldn't picture donor 887 with spiked blue hair.

Miranda stated this again about him to her friend. "El, he could be any guy on the East or West Coast, no in the country. _I—we_ will never meet."

"You forgot the Midwest." Elspeth smirked at her boss.

Looking at Miranda's stomach that was really showing now. She looked so stylish in maternity wear. Oscar and also Michael did a terrific job with her changing body.

"Don't you sometimes wish you had a photo, or you could see him, just once, Miranda, you're having his babies? An anonymous guy's babies. Call me a little bit odd, but I'd want to make sure my babies' father looks good. Most important thing, does he have _cute d"_

"El!"

"Cute dimples."

"El, I'll just have to believe he's good looking, I chose him for his essay and words not his looks,"

Elspeth had read the profile. He did sound perfect. The clinic didn't provide photos. He could be any guy.

"No guy, I know even my Trent would ever say he wants to gift me with a waterfall or Linton me. I think he's a keeper. If you met. Even if he wrote how he loves strawberry milk."

Miranda readily admitted, her cravings were a bit unconventional. Not from her side.

Elspeth watched Miranda have her third ice tea. "How's Greg been?"

"Fine."

Greg was being overly supportive, he'd showed up with a bouquet of her favorite flowers at the ultrasound and when they discovered it was two heartbeats not one, his reaction to that news, made Miranda on the table have to command him to "Breathe," with his head suddenly between his knees.

Repeating out in shock for an hour. "Twins!" As she got dressed, getting into the car with Roy driving them. "We're having twins!"

That and he was avoiding having sex with her. Afraid he'd hurt the babies.

Elspeth scanned the room for another possibility catching her eye.

"Suppose he looks like him."

Miranda rolled her eyes. Seeing him through the window. Never, the father of her baby was not allowed to wear cargo shorts.

"I hope he looks as good as _that guy_ for you. Miranda. Or even him." Pointing out another guy this time with her spoon, Miranda followed her outstretched utensil, taking him in, he was a handsome enough businessman but in a suit and tie in this city's heat wave.

Her bright blue eyes went wide with recognition as he slowly approached their table. "El's, god, I know him."

El blinked at her reaction. How did Miranda know him?

Swallowing embarrassed, she knew him briefly and in all honesty, she never wanted to see him again.

Flushing as he stopped right in front of her table, he was Jamie's trust attorney, recalling his name was Stephen, as his eyes met hers.

"Hello again. It's Miranda, right?"

"Yes. I still owe you a new tie and shirt. Mr. Tomlinson." Miranda winced at what happened meeting him, James had insisted last week, to have everything legally prepared for their future children for his family's trust.

It had been a meeting in the morning, she hadn't thought to sip Gingerale. Just as they met, shaking hands, she had a bout of morning sickness.

All over him.

Stephen Tomlinson gave her a strange smile, looking almost glad that she remembered him.

Shrugging it off. "No need. Neither were a favorite but if you ever want to, you can dress me anytime, Miranda. Call me Stephen. So when are you due?"

Miranda's hand grazed her own bump, "Any day." A smile spread, she felt a flutter, and she loved feeling them in her.

"Great! Do you know yet, is it boys or girls?"

Miranda didn't. She and Greg were saving that incredible surprise for the day she gave birth. As long as they were healthy it was all that mattered.

Greg was sure it was going to be boys.

Greg had been impossible with talking about what he'd do with two boys. Their sons.

No, she refused to even encourage _his crazy hopes_ that they were going to be future Texas Bronco riders or playing for the Dallas Cowboys.

Miranda was adamant to Gregory. They'd be painters or pianists.

Secretly she was really hoping that they were girls.

Her mother was staying with them, driving Gregory nuts. Especially with reading a book titled. _'Motherhood, doing it best on your own.'_

She'd told her, how Greg wasn't the father, that they had some help with that. She'd…She and Greg had picked a donor.

Miranda had assured her parent countlessly, that never had she participated in a threesome.

"Maybe sometime in the future, Miranda, you and Greg can have dinner with me." Stephen had to get back to his table.

Elspeth looked between them.

Rubbing the back of his neck, "You look really lovely. Nice to see you again. Wish you all the best with everything, Miranda. Bye."

Her eyes narrowed on the back of Mr. Suit with broad shoulders and salt and pepper hair. He was practically hitting on her friend and boss. Her married boss and friend, who was also very pregnant. Some men.

"Is James okay with it?"

Miranda blinked at Elspeth, she'd been watching Stephen go to his table of other suited associates. "With what?"

Elspeth said it softly. "With you, using a donor's sperm, and having another's guy's kids?"

"Yes, he's thrilled and it doesn't bother him." Miranda firmed as she met Elspeth's eyes. "It doesn't El. Really it doesn't. Greg isn't at all feeling less. He loves the idea."

Greg had never brought it up.

She knew that he knew from their doctor that lots of couples needed to use sperm donors.

The twins were one hundred percent theirs. Donor 887 had just helped bring them about for her and Greg. She was nervous that they'd mess up as first time parents.

The waiter took her card, as she paid for lunch and both she and Elspeth stepped outside into the hot June weather, a town car slid up, ready to take them back to Runway.

Touched on the shoulder. "Ms.?" Holding it out to Miranda. Her card.

He could _be his age._ He had dark hair and dark eyes like her donor. She stopped herself from thinking it, no she was not cross examining her waiter to if he was ever a donor at her fertility clinic on Park Avenue.

Thanking him profusely, she ignored Elspeth who went to say it with a playful grin as she joined her in the backseat as Roy pulled the car away into the traffic.

"Stop it. It's not him."

"How do you know Miranda, you only know him by his swoony words?"

Elspeth's words came back as clear as day to Miranda as she watched Andy eating pasta across from her in the kitchen.

Wouldn't she want to see him once? Just once.

Part of her thought about it, during pregnancy and after but then she wrote a letter to him. Put Donor 887 out of her mind.

Until now.

If it was Andy, sitting across from her, she had chosen out of all the other donors. What were the chances of that?

Then meeting later and hiring Andy.

Was it Andy? Could it be Andy? Was she the donor who gave the seed spark of life inside her, which helped give her, her Cassidy and Caroline?

Searching Andrea's face almost for the answer. Andy noticed her staring at her, "What?" Wiping at her face for sauce.

"Do you like strawberry milk?"

Andy gave her a strange perplexed look. "Sure do. Why?" Strawberry milk, didn't go with this pasta dish she was enjoying eating, as she took a sip of wine.

"Cassidy and Caroline love strawberry milk."

"So do I."

Miranda continued to ask a few more questions, each answer Andy gave made heart hammer. Andy just might be Donor 887.

"Did you ever want to teach?"

Tracing the napkin with the inside of her fingertips, "Yes I did, I was a TA in college but then I switched courses because by then I liked writing better."

Miranda's blue eyes saw it. Narrowing. "What's this?"

Andy covered her sleeve as Miranda touched them before she could cover them up. "N-nothing."

Miranda saw them, two deep cuts, old and healed.

"Did you try to hurt yourself?" Miranda said it softly, no judgement in her voice, just genuine concern, tracing them with her eyes and fingertips.

Andy unlaced her fingers from touching them, "Once. These…these aren't anything to worry about. Not now. I have Brody and I have you." Brushing with her soft pads Mir's silvery forelock out of her eye, Andy gave her a reassuring smile. Right now she didn't want to bring up, how being bullied caused once a dark chrysalis in her to contemplate ending it.

"I'll tell you about these. Soon. Just not tonight, okay Mir?"

Miranda accepted and understood this, she wouldn't press, until Andrea was ready to share all of herself with her. Hoping she would trust her enough to do so.

Her phone was on silent, she saw that she had a message, scanning it, it was from Irv Ravitz. He must've got her message via Emily of not accepting his offer of a date or his gifts. Scrolling it, to open, as her mouth thinned. Unbelievable.

He sent her a picture of his…

Andy saw that something made her face look disgusted. "What, what is it?"

Miranda almost pressed delete but closed it instead, so Andy wouldn't see it.

"What is it with men and them constantly always thinking with their…their dicks?" Miranda muttered out, heard.

"If it makes you feel a little better, I didn't always think with mine."

Miranda gave a smile to her. "That's because you were different, Andy."

"No. I was sometimes a dick and I had one."

Miranda stared at that, a thought crossed her mind, blurting it out. "Andrea. Did you ever… have you ever…did you ever have sex with a woman, when you were a man?" Miranda kept her eyes lowered to her lap, sure her face was flushing pink.

"Yes. Once."

"You did?" Miranda's eyes flew up to Andy's.

"With who? Were you involved with her? Was she a girlfriend?"

"No, she wasn't my girlfriend. I love her. I'm just not in love with her. Miranda."

Miranda tried to take in, Andy loved this girl, and she'd had sex with when she was a boy.

Andy took a hold of her arm, tilting her chin up so her blue eyes now met hers, holding them in hers. "I had sex with her and it was only once. You'll meet her, sometime. Her name's Lily."

Lily. Miranda mouthed her name. What was Lily like? Was she pretty? What attracted Andy to this Lily?

Andy read her worry. "Don't worry, she just a friend now. We worked better as just friends."

This Lily was still in Andy's life? Andrea wanted her to meet Lily.

Her fork played with the fusilli, digesting this news, that Andrea had sex with somebody named Lily, when she once had a penis and discovering that Andy was going to introduce her to this Lily she'd once slept with, made her lose her appetite suddenly. "Were you a …did you…was it…were you a virgin with Lily?"

"Yes. Miranda I was and I'm still sort of a sex virgin in a way with being with females,"

Miranda lips became thin, "Being with females." She repeated out dully.

"Mir I meant being with you." Andy looked away. "I've never been with another woman since Lily and not with this." Meaning being her now.

Miranda's eyes softened on her.

"What was it like, being with Lily?" Miranda had to know. Was it good? Or terrible. Did it all work for Andy? Down there?

Internally, berating herself, of course it all worked, Andy only fathered her Bobbsies and Brody. Andy's now removed equipment was obviously durable and in good working order back then.

"What was it like? It was like…it was a warm and ..." Andy was being honest about it, her first time.

"And what?" Miranda had many words for sex and first times.

"Gushy."

Not quite that word. _"Gushy?"_ Miranda repeated in a quizzical tone, her first time she wouldn't exactly call gushy, with Gregory. _Quick_ was one word that came to her mind.

Not at all what she'd expected it to be like, and later with Stephen, her face tensed, being with Stephen in bed was not what she called great, ever, especially for her, very unfulfilling was one description.

"Yeah. Gushy… and really amazing in this incredible way. That's how it felt to me anyway."

Miranda started to clear the dishes away, as she walked over to the fridge, ducking her head down.

Saying it to the contents of her refrigerator. "Did you like having sex as a man with her?"

Andy could only stare. Crosby once described it, as easy and that millions of molecules of Y male instinct chromosomes instinctively guiding Andy's dick of how it works.

Crosby didn't know though about her and Lily and wouldn't.

"Yes and No. It happened. I don't regret being with Lily. I never slept with a woman again." Andy confessed that out.

"So it was bad for you?" Miranda turned back from the fridge.

Andy shook her head. "No. Lily wanted me to be her first. I was that. She didn't want it to be with Jesse."

"Jesse is?"

Andy took Miranda's face, cupping it, and running her fingers along the soft skin under her fingers. "Jesse's another story but not for tonight. Please Miranda?" Pleading with her.

Miranda gave in and dropped it. She was going to grill this Lily who Jessie was

"You were with that cook. He lived with you so you must've had sex." Miranda had to say it. She knew, Andrea was with a man too.

"Yeah. We had sex. Nate's, his name. My ex. Sex with him was," Andy really didn't want to talk much about Nate and sex with him once, it was okay sex, but Nate was obsessed with his penis.

He didn't know once, that she was a Male To Female. Andy had slim hips and a feminine facial bone structure even before she started becoming her. Nate only learned she was not born a girl when Brody came back into her life.

"Did he know about you being Andrew?" Miranda asked.

Blinking, nobody had called her Andrew, in a long time. Andy shook her head. "No. Nate didn't know about Andrew. I only told him everything over my computer in Paris. He didn't take the news well."

Miranda gripped her arm. Did this Nate get abusive to Andy?

"Let's just say, it's good he's in Boston." Andy shared out carefully.

Miranda's blue eyes flashed at that. If Andrea just told her his last name. He'd be slinging burgers at a two star grease spoon in less than a day for the rest of his miserable life.

"Miranda. No. I can fight my own battles. O-kay. Nate's not important. I don't care what he thinks about me."

Miranda nodded, but if anyone hurt her Andrea, Miranda was known as fiercely protective of what was hers, she was once only like that about her girls and now to Andrea.

"Miranda. Promise me. I can take care of myself."

Miranda conceded. "I promise, _but_ , I'm still going to want to shield you, and I only do that for people I love."

"Love?" Andy sputtered, her voice laced with uncertainty.

"Yes. Love."

"You love me?" Andy asked her slowly.

Miranda smiled beautifully at her. "Yes. I do. I'm more than a little fond of just kissing you now and again. Andréa."

Andy made her breath hitch, as she reached out and smoothed her thumb across her face and ran along her lower lip, her other hand circled her waist.

"You love _something_ like me?" Andy said this smally.

Miranda face tensed at hearing her say that. Repeating Andrea's words back. "Something like you?"

Cupping Andy's face between her hands. "Andrea I. Love. You. Every part of you. Whether you're Andrea of Ohio with three legs or purple buzzed hair. Never say that again, the something like you. I'm not going to suddenly not love."

Andy swallowed, eyes watery, Nate said, that Miranda would think she was a freak, a sexual Frankenstein monster, and he said worse, that who normal would want her, but hearing Miranda say it, that she loved her.

"You don't have to say it back." Miranda assured her. It was quite soon in their relationship. Andrea was just moving in with Brody, who she last night thought was her competition.

"No. I will say it back. Even here, in your kitchen, now with dishes in the sink. I love you Miranda Priestly."

Miranda was given a rush of kisses by Andy. Breaking free, near the counter. "Can we just do this slowly?" Miranda asked, brushing Andy's shirt with her fingers.

"It's not because of…it is just this is new for me."

Andy's understood. It was a lot for Miranda to have happen, finding out this part of herself. Finding out about Brody. Insisting she move in. Only yesterday she was just her assistant.

Miranda saw what Andy thought she meant about her being trans, stroking her face. "No. Not that. The love part. I just don't …I'm not used to navigating that. Love. Not very well. If at all."

Slow, Andy could do slow, still not letting go of her waist though. "Slow it is."

Miranda was still held, given a squeeze. "Andrea I have dessert, which is delicious."

"That good? More than this." Andy pressed her lips to hers and drew back.

"I think both have tasty attributes that I enjoy indulging." Miranda still was held to her.

Andy grinned as she got a spoon out for Miranda from a drawer on her left, Miranda purposely was now picking up the offered spoon, still encircled by Andy, starting on a small helping of the vanilla parfait, out of the container, as her tongue flicked along the spoon, as Andy watched with wide eyes on her.

Licking her spoon with a small satisfied moan.

Clenching her thighs together as Miranda had continued licking her silverware, holding the back of the spoon to her flicking tongue as she moaned out again.

Andy was offered a lick, her mouth dry as Miranda gave her a look of she was missing out.

Setting down the spoon as her blue eyes raked Andy's hipbone tattoo. Reaching out, her pale fingers met skin making Andy still.

Touching it with a tentative caress.

''What does this look like?'' Miranda ran her finger there slowly. Indenting her manicured nail with a playful poke for emphasis.

"What is it of?''

Andy peered down, holding Miranda's hand in place over her hips to now brush along her skin.

''A few butterflies. I drew it and the tattoo artist did a pretty good job copying it. Do you want me to show it to you Miranda?''

''Yes.''

Andy stood back from her, and began boldly sliding her jeans down.

'Here. See me."

Miranda's blue eyes took her in.

''Go on.'' Andy said, taking a hold of her hands. ''Touch me.''

Miranda helped her slide her lacy briefs down.

Naked.

Seeing that and it.

Bringing Miranda's fingers to between her inner thighs. Andy clenched her teeth, feeling Miranda's fingers brushing on her, connecting to the warm living skin of inked with a tattoo.

Touching her like fine glass, gently running her fingers along Andy's skin as her blue eyes saw the billowing tattoo of Monarch butterflies, vying and cascading to a line between her legs.

''It's the biggest one I've ever seen.''

Andy smirked at that, from Miranda and deeply inhaled as she felt her touch her more intimately. Her stomach muscles contracted in at Miranda's palm on it, lowering.

Pulling her palm back as she saw her pale fingertip sheened.

Andrea blushed. Usually she needed lube.

"I thought you said to take this slow?"

Miranda whispered out, as she bit her lower lip. "Yes do take me…love me slow."

"Slow love it is." Andy responded.

Lifted up by Andy against the fridge, her back met it, smoothness as she shivered from the coolness to it and more reacting to Andy's fingers caressing along her legs and butterflying with the back of her hand, up her creamy thighs.

Urged with Andy's fingers interlocked with hers, guiding them down, to touch and stroke her, making Miranda's mouth part with pleasure.

The flat of her hand stroking gently against Miranda between her legs.

Andy undressed her slowly. Taking her time. Bringing her palms stroking Miranda's breasts, bending her warm almost ticklish lips and kissing with an open mouth along her ivory shoulder, trailing down to under her breasts and then back up.

Loving her nipples with her wet mouth and grazing teeth, as Miranda arched and nuzzled her lips against Andy's neck.

Andy's hands cupped and rubbed her pert cheeks through her skirt as she moaned out.

Miranda pulled on Andy's lower lip between her teeth as she felt Andy's hands slide her skirt up, bunching around her hips.

Pinching her own nipples as Andy nudged her to part her legs more for her. Slipping down between them, Miranda saw them in the glassy surface reflection, her ivory legs were spread with Andy between them as her hands kneaded Andy's head as her face pressed more into her.

Hearing the sound of both their quick breathing.

Taking one of her long digits which she licked to moisten for Miranda, gently and slowly Andy glided in, inch by tight inch, making Miranda clench her teeth at it, Andrea's finger was earning a moan let out at that feeling of her loving her, clamping slick onto Andy's tapered digit, slickening the slender length as Miranda moved with it.

Greg's kisses or penis couldn't do this to her.

Loved by her fingers, feeling the pulsing warmth spreading and building all through her body.

Greg didn't want to wake Cassidy and Caroline up, he pressed his smartphone to call again. Miranda always picked up whenever he called.

Her phone was set on silent but usually made an annoying low ping whistle but that was drowned out by a building cry of. ''Yes…Yes…Oh. Oh," Pulling on Andy's hair, not to stop. Threading her fingers tight now in dark rich hair.

Coming with a shudder against Andy who slowly suddenly stilled, still in her, held into her, inside Mir.

Miranda felt the wave lift, as she dopily smiled to Andy as she began pressing tiny loving kisses all over Andy's slack face, they'd toppled over a few things, wedged up against the fridge and the kitchen counter, her heels half off.

Stroking Andy's spine lazily. So that was good sex.

Still held close to Andy, whispering into her neck, as her fingers stroked Andy's back, what Miranda only had a hunch about. She wasn't sure. Fine, she was 98 per cent positive.

Saying it, a feeling she had, against Andy's naked skin to hers. "I think you fathered the twins."

Andy opened her eyes wide with shock. She what?


End file.
